Do You Believe
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Prue and Piper need to forgot what they know and open thier hearts to what might not be in order to save Phoebe from a demon,that has sent her into a land of ice and snow,without the proper clothing.But they will all get some interesting help along the wa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer" I don't own any of teh Charmed Characters, They are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I have just been borrowing tehm since 2000 for your reading enjoyment...

Ok been on a bit of a Christmas binge here...This is one of my favourite Christmas fics, along with _**I'll be Home for Christmas,**_ that I wrote. I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it. And the question as you read, and as you get to the and will always be...Do you Believe?

* * *

"Augh. I am never going to get this all done in time." Phoebe cursed herself. 

"Phoebe? You ok?"

"Hi Les, and yes, I'm just frustrated. I have three exams on Friday that I haven't even started to study for them. Piper is short staff over the holidays and she asked me to fill in, and I haven't even started my shopping yet. Not to mention, other chaotic things that seem to happen in my life on a constant basis."

"Why don't you tell Piper that you can't help her out?"

"Lesley you don't have sister's do you?"  
"No, I have brothers, and they have to be worse."

Chuckling slightly, "Some how I doubt it. I can't let her down Les."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Look I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure Phoebe. Good luck." Lesley called out to friend she watched her disappear amongst the cars.

* * *

As Phoebe ran up the steps to the Manor she was silently hoping that her sisters weren't home. She had to study for her exams and she knew that with the start of a headache, she wouldn't get much done before she had to go to P3. _Why did I always leave the holiday stuff to last minute? It's not like Inever know Christmas was coming. You get 364 days to prepare for it. _Tossing her book bag on the table, "Prue? Piper?"

"Kitchen Phoebs."

Making her way to the sound of her sisters' voice, Phoebe was soon drawn more by the smell that emanated from the kitchen instead of who was there.

"Hmmm is that shortbread I smell?" Phoebe asked, though already knowing the answer as she reached over the counter and took a fresh one off the tray.

"Yes, and don't you even think about eating them all now. There for Christmas." Piper looked over and glared at her younger sister knowing what she was like with Christmas baking

"Um, Piper. It's December 10th already. It _**is**_ Christmas." Phoebe explained to her sister as she ate the cookie and went for another one, only to have Piper swat her hand away.

"You know what I mean smart ass." She gave her sister a look as she chagned the subject, "So how was your day?"  
"Long and boring. I have to study for some exams, so if you need me I'll be upstairs." Phoebe reached over and quickly grabbed two more cookies before leaving the kitchen.

"**Phoebe Halliwell**. **You stay away from those cookies**." Piper called out to her sister as she laughed and shoke her head at her baby sister. There was something about Christmas that always seemed to bring the kid out in all of them, but especially Phoebe. Her mind drifted to a Christmas long ago.

--- ----

_"I'm telling you Prue, she's start to figure it out." Piper stated as she paced her sisters' room._

_"No way Piper. I didn't figure it out till I was nine almost ten. And I seem to recall you being about the same." Prue rationalized, as she remained sitting on her bed_

_"Yeah well that was only last year Prue."_

_"Piper she's_ seven years old_. There's no way."_

_"Prue I heard her and her Bonnie talking on the steps the other day. She asked Bonnie if she ever thought about Santa, and how he does all that in one day, and about his reindeer."_

_"What did Bonnie say?"_

_"She said that he does it with magic. But I saw the look on Phoebes face Prue. She wasn't quick to believe her."_

_"So you think that Phoebe no longer believes in Santa Claus?" Prue asked seeing now why PIper was concerned_

_"Yes. I think so."_

_Prue sat there thinking a few moments; "Ok we don't say anything. And we do everything to make her realize that he does exist. I will not have my seven-year-old sister no longer believing in Santa. That's to young. She needs that to hold on to."_

_"Ok, but when the time comes. You tell her." Piper said as she started for her sisters door_

Piper remembered that day as if it was last Christmas. They had tried everything they could think of to get Phoebe to hold on to the innocents of Christmas, but in the end they had failed. Christmas Eve that same year Phoebe asked them the one question they had dreaded. _"Is there really a Santa Claus?"_

"Piper? You home?"

"Kitchen Prue." Piper called back drawn out of her memory.

"Hmmm shortbread. My favorite." She reached over for one only to receive a swat for her sister.

"Not you too. Now git." Piper smiled up at her sister.

"Phoebes home already." Prue smiled knowing that Phoebe had already stolen some of Pipers cookies.

"Yes and she has already stole three. She's upstairs in her room studying." Piper replied to Prue though starting to turn back to the next batch of cookies.

"Ok. Well we're all still heading to P3 tonight right?"

"Yeah I guess. She never said anything about not. Just that she had to study."

"Ok. Well I'm upstairs if you need me." She said as she reached over and grabbed two cookies before running for cover as she saw Piper throw the dishcloth at her.

"**You're just as bad as Phoebe**." She hollered out to her sister as she watched her leave the room. She smiled to herself knowing what both her sisters were like with her cookies.

"**Love you**." Prue called back and she went up the steps.

* * *

"Come on Phoebe we're going to be late." Prue called up the stairs for her sister.

"I'm coming Prue relax." Phoebe answered as she walked down the stairs.

"Ok you were the one that said you would help out Piper this week." Prue answered as she tossed her sister her jacket

"I know. It wasn't my fault I fell asleep." she protested

"True. Why did you anyway full asleep anyway? You don't usually zonk out like that when you're studying; unless." Prue paused and looked at her sister. "Phoebe you're not getting sick are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Prue." She answered as she pulled her coat around her. "It's Christmas. There are rules about things like that you know?"

"Phoebe." Prue looked at her sternly.

"Prue I'm fine, now come on lets go help Piper." She said, as she walked out the front door, leaving a curious yet worried big sister, just inside the front door.

* * *

He watched them from across the bar. He watched everyone in the place, as they laughed and carried on. What was it about this Christmas that made everyone so happy all the time? He had been watching the Charmed Ones for some time now, and knew what each one of their weakness and strengths were. And who had what power. In turn giving him the knowledge of which one to get rid of first.

--- ----

"Behind you Prue." Phoebe called out over the music as she scooted in behind her sister. "It's crazy tonight. What's going on?"

"Its called Christmas Phoebe."

"Haha. I mean it's Wednesday night. If you walked in here you would think it was Friday or something."

"We'll didn't you say last night that a lot of the classes were almost done? Maybe this is just the students letting off winter steam before finals." Piper tried to rationalize why it was busier then usual for a Wednesday.

"Or. Its shoppers after shopping and dinner." Prue put in.

"Who cares anyway Phoebe? The more people here is good for business." Piper said as she handed Phoebe another tray full of drinks. "Now here, go serve, be perky."

"Hey I'm always perky." Phoebe smiled back at her sisters as she took the tray and made her way around the bar.

---

He stayed in the shadows and waited for his time to strike. He had continued to watch throughout the night, waiting patiently. Unlike those before him he would wait his time. He knew that tonight though would be his night, every thing in the air just felt right to him. Tonight he would start the destruction of the Charmed Ones.

---

The night was more of a success then the three sisters could have imagined. As they sat around the table in their alcove looking over the nights mess.

"We are never going to get out of here tonight." Phoebe whined as she rested her head on Prues shoulder.

"You're right Phoebe, but we will get out of here this morning. Come on, the faster we clean this mess up the faster we can go home." Piper said as she grabbed Phoebe and Prue by the hands and pulled them up.

"Ok. But I'm sleeping all day tomorrow." Phoebe whined again as she made her way across the room to clean off the tables.

"Piper." Prue looked after Phoebe sister as she walked away

"I know Prue, she's pushing herself to hard. Come on lets clean up so we can all go home." Piper said as she gave Prues hand a reassuring squeeze letting her big sister know that she was worried too.

They both knew that Phoebe had a tendency to push herself when she made up her mind to do something. The only thing was, whenever she did she had a tendency to fall hard when she stopped. And the last thing the older two Halliwells wanted was for their baby sister, the one that had always had a certain magic at Christmas, was to fall at Christmas.

---

He had walked around to the back of the club knowing that one of them would come out and be free for the taking. He just hoped it was the one he really wanted.

---

Grabbing the trash bag she opened the door to the alley.

"Augh! Why is it I always get the dirty jobs?" she asked no one but herself as she made her way to the trashcan. The night December air chilled against her skin as she tossed the bag up to the bin and in.

When she turned around she was not prepared for what stood before here. The man was tall and skinny, with jet-black hair. His face was sunken as the cheekbones protruded beneath his skin. Though showing no signs of gray, she could tell that he was extremely old. And the look in his eyes sent shivers down her back. It was pure evil, not to mention cold.

"Who are you?" fearing she already knew the answer. For being one of the most powerful witches the world has ever seen, the site of a warlock before her was no surprise.

"That is not important, but I will tell you this much. I am the one that is going to send you on a little trip. And don't worry, it won't be _there_." indicating to the ground with his eyes. The meaning not escaping her. "Not yet anyway. Where you are going is much colder." He smiled at her with pure evil in his eyes before he waved his hand past her and she was gone. Turning with satisfaction he made his way inside the club. "Now for your sisters."

Seeing the figure behind her she turned thinking it was her sister.

"Oh sorry we're closed."

"I know. I just wanted to show you something." He said as he waved his hand in front of himself, producing a snow globe before her. "I have something you want. You have something I want. Care to trade?" he laughed evilly knowing that they would do anything for each other.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"What you we all want? Your powers."

Calling her sister to her they both starred at the picture together and as it tore at both their hearts.

_"Prue? Piper? Where are you? Where am I?" Phoebe called out from within the globe, as she pulled her arms around her to stop the cold from getting to her._

Prue and Piper watched helplessly as their sister was trapped somewhere in the snow, no coat and no way of getting home.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue reacting out of pure instinct in protecting her sisters, threw him across the club. "Where the hell is my sister?"

"Now, now Prue." he mocked her as he got up brushing himself off slightly, "No need for unpleasantries. Besides without me you can never get her back. You see there is no power of three spell then can magically make her come back."

"Give us back our sister and we won't have to vanquish your sorry ass." Piper joined her sister

"You don't get it do you? You can't vanquish me. There is no spell to vanquish me. Now look, maybe you need sometime to think about it. I'll give you a week, that seems fair. Or what is that you mortals call it. _'Christmas spirit'_." He flashed them an evil smile. "I'll see you in a week ladies, and just remember. You can't vanquish what's not real." He teased as he suddenly disappeared in what both Prue and Piper could only describe as a shower of snow, taking with him the one window to their sister

They stood there starring at the spot he had just occupied. Both were wondering what that last comment meant.

"Prue?"

"Piper we are not giving up our powers. That's is not an option." Prue said with an ager in her voice

"I know Prue. She wouldn't want us to, but what are we going to do? We have no idea where she is, other then there is snow on the ground and she looks like she is freezing."

"I know Piper. Look, why don't we ask Leo and check the book."

"Prue he said..." Piper started not wanting to believe the demon that had just left

"Piper I know what he said. Maybe he was just telling us that to make us _think_ that there was no magic that could bring her back."

"So you think he may have been lying?"

"He is a demon Piper, or what ever. They all do it. Come on lets go home and get our sister back. I don't know about you, but Christmas without Phoebe would be like." Prue paused and looked at Piper as she finished her sentence.

"Would be like heaven without Angels." Piper finished quietly.

They both remembered what Grams had said every year. There was always something about the way Phoebe was every Christmas, even after she stopped believing in Santa. She made everyone see the innocents of it, and what it truly meant: Family and love.

* * *

She looked around her and all she saw was white. As the snow crested the hills and blanketed the trees, it reminded her of the cartoons she would watch as a child at Christmas. She looked around for some shelter as the snow began to fall around her. Pulling her arms closer, in hopes of blocking out the harshness of the winter.

She stumbled through the thick snow on the ground, not sure where she was heading, but the movement helped her to stay somewhat warm.

Seeing nothing but white on front of her and around her Phoebe stopped where she was. "**PRUUUE!"** she hollered out as she looked around. "**PIPERRR!"** She knew deep down that her sisters couldn't hear her, but she tried anyway. She swore at herself for not putting on her jacket when she took out the trash. At least she would have that to keep her warm.

Looking around she was almost star struck as the snow fell gently to the earth. Having lived in San Francisco all her life, Phoebe had never really seen the snow. Except that one time she had gone on a ski trip with her class in high school.

She wasn't sure how long she had stood there watching the snowfall. It seemed almost magical. Feeling the chill once again against her skin she scanned around for any sign of life or a shelter of some sort.

As she looked around she could make out a few woodland creatures watching her. Three deer stood beside a large pine tree as a family of bunnies slowly made there way closer towards her. Not making any sudden movements, Phoebe crouched down as one brave one came up to her. Holding out her hand he came right up to her as if knowing that she meant him no harm. Moving slowly, she started to pet the fury creature before her. Soon the remainder of the family, as well as a few raccoon's had found themselves gathering around Phoebe.

Phoebe was amazed at how the animals had reacted to her. They didn't seem scared of her at all. Then she thought, as hope rose within her, that maybe they were used to people and in that maybe they belonged to someone. Maybe there was someone near by that could help her.

Soon the animals started to walk away, yet they stopped and turned back towards her. Looking at her without fear.  
"You want me to come with you?" she asked, though not really understanding why she was talking to animals. She started to follow them, _'what have I got to lose'_ she thought as she followed behind the animals.

As the small group trekked through the snow, Phoebe could still feel the coldness of the snow falling on her, as well as the natural winter weather. Rubbing her hands up and down along her arms she was doing everything she could to keep out the bitter cold.

She followed the animals for what seemed like hours, when suddenly she noticed they started to get very agitated. Darting her own eyes around the forest and hills for any sign of danger, Phoebe saw nothing. But being a witch for the past few years she knew that what was not seen, was not necessarily what was there. Soon she watched as the animals ran off in various directions through the woods, leaving Phoebe to fend for herself in what ever had scared them away.

* * *

Prue and Piper ran up the steps to the Manor and headed straight for the attic. They had spoken with Leo at the club and he had gone in search of answers with the Elders. Each one hoping that they would find some answers fast. Thoughts of losing Phoebe so close to Christmas was not an option for any of them.

Running up the stairs that they had taken so many times before, the two sisters practically burst through the door to the podium that held one of their most treasured possession: the Book of Shadows.

Flipping through the pages of the old tome, that had been passed down through their family for generation, they looked for anything that resembled the man from P3. Though after several times through the book they had found nothing that came even close to him.

"This is hopeless Prue." Piper flopped down on the couch that sat against the far wall of the attic.  
"I'm not giving up Piper. We _will_ get her back." Prue set in determination. "And we will,before Christmas."  
"I wonder if Leo is having more luck then we are?" Piper asked herself more then anyone.  
"I hope so." Prue said quietly as she continued to look through the book.

It was soon after that the familiar blue lights shone around the attic, announcing the arrival of their whitelighter. Meant to guide the witches that were left in their charge, Leo had found himself falling in love with the middle Halliwell sister. As he formed to his human self he gave her a weak smile. Sending a silent message to his love that he had no more luck then they were having. "Sorry guys. They have no idea. The thing that has them stumped was his comment about not begin able to vanquish someone who is not real."  
"Well don't ask us, but that's what he said." Prue told him as she made her away to the couch next to Piper.  
"Maybe he's just taunting you. The three of you should be able to vanquish all evil, either alone or with the power of three."  
"Well all he is doing is pissing us off. We want Phoebe back Leo, and you know that we will do almost anything to achieve that." Prue explained.  
"I know, and so do they. Look I'll go see if I can find anything else out. Maybe one of my other charges has heard or seen something. Don't give up. Phoebes a fighter, and she will do anything to get back to you two." Looking at Piper, "Love you." He whispered before he was once again blanketed in a vast of blue sparkles.

Sitting in the attic a little longer after Leo left, Prue had placed her arm over Pipers shoulders protectively in fear that she may disappear on her as well. "Why don't we go and get some sleep Piper? We can get a fresh start in the morning."  
"Stay with me?"  
"Sure. Come on honey." Prue stood up and pulled Piper to her feet

Making their way to the second floor and getting ready for bed. Prue soon had Piper fast a sleep, as she had many times in their youth, when her little sister was upset about something.

* * *

He cursed to himself when he arrived to the spot where he had sent her and he knew just what had happened. Those cursed animals had found her first. He knew exactly where they were heading and it was the one place he did not want the witch to go.

Looking for any sign of her tracks, he soon found what he was looking for. Following the tracks at a hurried pace, he did not want her to get too far ahead of him. For if she did his whole plan could be ruined. Soon spotting her ahead of him he laughed to himself as the animals that were close to her scurried in fear as they sensed his approach.

Getting closer he could almost sense her fear as well as she watched the animals run. Knowing that she would soon be able to see him he ran fast towards her.  
"**Witch!"**

Phoebe spun around at the sound of the voice behind her. Seeing the man from outside the club she turned and ran as fast as she could in the snow.

"You can not run forever _witch_." He called out after her.

Phoebe did not listen to him as she kept running, through the brushes that scattered the forest floor. She felt the cold air flowing down her throat and into her lungs as she ran from the demon behind her, though not really sure of where she was heading. The forest got thicker, but the snow on the ground remained constant.

He hated it when they ran, though in some ways he was glad. He was used to the cold where he knew that eventually that the cold air and the running in the snow, that she could not keep that pace forever. He was soon rewarded when he saw her stumble forward and land face first onto the snow covered ground.

Phoebe continued to run until she couldn't run any further. She stumbled as she tried desperately to get back up. The cold snow on her hands now hindered her even more as she tried everything to get away from him. Trying once again she staggered to her feet only to fall again, though this time her world soon went black as she felt her head hit something hard and jagged.

"You can not escape me witch." spoke as she appraoched her unconcious bidy, "I grew up in these woods. I live in the snow all year. Now I need you to come with me as I prepare for your sisters. The final demise of the Charmed Ones." He laughed to the sky as he picked up the limp form and started back in the opposite direction that she had being travelling with the animals, and yet deeper into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mary on,come hurry up."

"I'm coming Herman. We should have never come this way. You know that we are all told to stay away from the this part of the woods." She explained as she stepped through the snow trying to catch up to her friend.

"Well if you don't say anything no one will know we came this way. Besides we are late as it is and this is the short cut."

"Fine but if anything happens, I'm holding you personally responsible." she argued back

"Fine, just hurry up," he shook his head as he slowed a bit to let Mary catch up to him. He knew that if it were ever found out that he had taken Mary through these parts of the woods he would be in serious trouble. He was skating on thin ice as it was with everyone back home. The last thing he needed was more trouble. It wasn't his fault, he was just the type of person that trouble seemed to find.

Walking a bit further through the woods Herman spotted some of the animals that usually hung around the village. "Mary. Some things wrong." he said as he stopped his progrees home

"What?"

"The animals. They never run away from me."

"So because they run from you, you think that something is wrong?" she said just wanting to get home

"Mary they don't run away from any of us. Look at them. They look scared." he said as she looked after the running animals

Mary turned her gazed towards where Herman was looking at some of the animals. And he was right, they were frightened.

"Herman you don't think?" she left the question unfinished afraid if she did something would happen to them

Realizing Mary's concern, Herman took her hand as they continued their trek through the woods, only at a much quicker pace. Suddenly Herman stopped and pulled Mary down behind some bushes. "Mary, look." He whispered as he pointed through the trees

"It's him. Now what Herman?" she felt her fears rising through her, as she looked at the man acrtoss the meadow.

"Sshhh. Wait till he passes and then we run." He softly spoke

"Herman what is that he is carrying? It looks like a girl." she observed knowing now they couldnt let him take her.

"I don't know, but what ever it is could be in trouble. Stay here I'll be right back." Herman quickly disappeared into the brush.

The night was descending on the forest and all the surrounding areas. The sliver of a moon still managed to glisten on to the new fallen snow. Mary waited patiently and watched as the man before her pressed onward. She turned when she heard a rustle from behind her and gasped when she saw Herman walking beside two full-grown bucks.

"Herman what are you going to do?" she asked with new concern.

"I'm gonna scare him. Maybe he'll drop the girl and give us a chance to save her before he realizes what it was that scared him in the first place."

"You're crazy, that will never work. And even if it did, how are we suppose to save her. And where are we suppose to take her to?"

"We take her home Mary."

"Oh is that all." Mary threw up her arms in frustration. "Herman you've had some pretty crazy ideas over the years that I've known you. But this one takes them all."

"Mary we can't let her be taken by him. You know what will happen."

"No I don't. Have you ever met anyone who has been taken by him."

"No. Look I'm not arguing with you, he's getting away." He said as he stood up and jumped on to the back of one of the bucks. "You coming?"

"Augh. I must be crazy to ever listen to your crazy ideas." She complained as she jumped behind him. "This will never work." She whispered.

"Sshhh. Of course it will. Who is the one person he is afraid of?"

"Not the point. We will never pull this off."

"Have a little faith Mary. Now sit on my shoulders and pull that blanket around you to make us look a little bigger."

---

Walking behind the man with the girl, they stopped short, as Herman placed a hollow branch to his lips and bellowed as deep as he could into the one end. "Put that girl down!"

Turning quickly at the sound behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Not you concern. But I see you are up to no good. Now I suggest that you release her and be gone from here."

He starred at the figure before him. He was not as afraid as he normally was when he was around. But there was something in his voice that told him to release her. He knew where she was going and he would get her back. "Curse you. This is far from over. She is mine." He dumped the girl to the ground and ran from site.

They watched as he ran back into the bushes, but they also knew that it would not be long before he figured out that it was not his brother that had scared him off. And when he did he would come back looking for his prize.

"Quickly Mary before he comes back." Herman stated as he jumped off the back of the buck

"What are we going to do now Herman? We can't carry her back home."

"No but he can." he said as he made his way to the fallen figure in the snow. "Now help me get her on to his back." He voiced as he took the girls arms and moved her towards the buck, which had crouched down to make it easier on the two that had saved an innocent.

* * *

He paced back and forth in his cave deep in the woods. He thought about how he had lost the witch, and cursed his brother for once again interfering in his work, but there was something. Then it struck him, "That was not him." He fumed as he ran from the cave back in the direction that he knew she was once again heading, only this time she had help.

* * *

Entering the outskirts of the city Herman and Mary cautiously walked through town, knowing that the eyes from everywhere were watching them.

"Herman where are we going to do with her?"

"The only place I know of where she will be safe from him."

"You can't mean? Herman we can't take her there. How are we going to explain how we found her?"

"I don't know Mary, but it's the safest place I know. He obliviously wanted her for something, and knowing him it's probably no good. You know what he is like."

"I don't know Herman."

"Come on Mary, what choice do we have."

"Fine, but you explain it, I'm sure not." She finally relented and followed Herman and the two bucks towards the center of town.

* * *

He watched from the distance as the two that had taken his prize. Without her how would he get her sisters? He needed her to convince them to release their powers. Though they did not know that she was not with him, he could still use her. He would just not show them through his magic where she was. _I will get you back though witch, you can count on that. And I will get you two for meddling in my affairs._ He took one last look before walking back to his cave in the woods. He would form a new plan to get the powers of the Charmed Ones.

* * *

"Herman what were you thinking being her here? Let alone going up against him. You do know what he could have done don't you?"

"Yes sir, but we couldn't let him take her. I could sense something almost magical about her. You know who she is?" he didn't really ask for he knew that his boss knew who everyone was

"Yes I do. And I know that her sisters are very worried about her."

"So can we help her?"

"Yes. And I think she may be able to help us too." He said looking down on the small figure before him. "Honey, can you take care of this young lady for me?" he asked

"You know I will. Now go and take care of that little problem you had in the shop today." She watched as he left the room, then turned her gaze to Herman and Mary.

"You know he's not really mad. He's just worried that something may have happened to you. And with it being so close to Christmas, none of us can afford any delays."

"I know, but I couldn't let him just take that girl." Herman claimed, as he looked down at the sleeping innocent he had saved. It felt good to save someone from the clutches of evil. He may be small but he had come through and saved the girl.

--- ----

She tried to focus on the sounds around her, even through the extreme pounding in her head. She could feel where the blood had dried tight on her skull. She listened as she heard the hustle and bustle around her, but she could also sense someone near. Remembering someone chasing her she quickly opened her eyes and retreated to the far corner of the wall against the bed.

"Easy, I won't hurt you Phoebe."

She looked at him in wonder.

"Yes I know who you are. But I am not the one who bought you here."

"Who are you?" she asked the man before. He looked familiar in some ways, but Phoebe couldn't quite place where.

"You know me by many names Phoebe. Kris and Nick are the two of the most common ones. Though I am sure you know me by another."

"Wait a minute are you telling me that you are.." she looked at the eyes of the man before. She could see the joy and happiness. She could see a sparkle in them that she had never seen before. It was almost magical.

"Yes Phoebe I am. And yes I am real. As long as you believe in me in your heart, I'm real."

"So once we stop believing?" she asked the unfinished question

"I'm still real. Do you remember what I gave you for your Christmas when you were 13?"  
"My little stereo. I always thought that Grams..." She started.

"Well she knew about it, but that was me. You were so good that year. Despite the fights that you and Prue had, I knew that they were out of love of her leaving for college."

"You knew about all that and yet you still came?" Phoebe looked at him confused

"Yes, because you fought with her from your heart. You were just getting ready to miss her. I know that you love both your sisters." He said as he watched her calm slightly. "Get some rest Phoebe and tomorrow I will give you a tour if you're up to it. That's quite the bump to the head you took there."

"So. What should I call you?" she asked as she slunk her away down into the bed

"Whatever you feel comfortable with Phoebe." He said as he pulled the blanket up to her. "Now get some sleep."

Looking up into his kind eyes, "G'night." Allowing herself to almost believe in what she was seeing, but something she hadn't believed in since she was seven years old, as she drifted off to sleep. "Santa."

"G'night Phoebe." He replied getting up and turning out the light behind him. Though pausing for a moment he watched as she drifted off to sleep. He felt a presence behind him and turned slightly towards his wife.

"She'll be ok Santa, and maybe she can help us."

"Maybe. But I know that he will try to get here back. We all know who she is and who her sisters are. And yes they can help, but only if they believe." he said as he continued to watch the sleeping witch.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper watched her sister from across the hall as she leaned against the doorframe to Phoebes room. Even from that distance and from the back she could see the worry on Prue. When it came to Phoebe they both worried more then if it was one of them. Maybe it was because she was the baby of the family, and no matter how old they got she would always be the baby.

Prue leaned up against the doorframe starring at the empty room and the made bed. A bed that was not slept in that night by her little sister. Her eyes scanned through the room as she took in everything that was there. Her eyes stopped when she saw a picture of the three of them from last summer. It was one of them at the park that Leo had taken for them. It had started as a tickle war with Piper and her trying to get at Phoebe. In the end they all ended up in a pile on the grass, all tangled together. She remembered that neither one of them could stop laughing and it was then that Leo had snapped the photo.

Prue felt the arm coming gently across her shoulders as she leaned her head against Pipers shoulders. Not one of them said a word as they both thought of their baby sister somewhere in the hands of a demon. It was hard to tell just how long they had stood there but to them it was an eternity until they got her back

"She's ok Prue. She's probably giving him a piece of her mind right now."

Laughing slightly, "Yeah giving him hell because he was cutting in to her Christmas shopping time."

"Yeah." Piper replied tightening her hold on her big sister. "We'll get her back Prue."

"I know. It's just not the same around her now with her gone." Prue turned her thoughts of when her sister was in New York that one year at Christmas. She had let her own pigheadedness stop her from really letting Phoebe know how much she had missed her at that special time of year. A time when they should have been all together.

"I know honey. So let's go find away to get her back in time for Christmas." Piper said softly as she took Prues hand and led her away from the empty room, and making their way down the stairs.

When they entered the kitchen they found the coffee already on waiting for them. Hoping beyond hope that it was Phoebe, they went and searched the bottom level of the Manor, only to come up empty. Making their way back to the kitchen they each took a cup of coffee and sat down starting the process of looking for Phoebe all over again.

"So any suggestions on where we go from here?" Piper started.

"Not really." Prue answered though not taking her eyes off her coffee. "Damn it. Can't they even leave us alone during the holidays. Especially this one." Prue hollered as she banged her fist on the table.

"Prue we'll figure it out. Between you, Leo and me. Like we always do." Piper said getting up and resting a reassuring hand on her sisters' shoulder.

"I just want her back Piper." Prue cried as she calmed slightly.

"I know honey so do I. Look why don't you look on your laptop and I'll take another look in the BOS." Piper knew that she had to get Prue looking and searching to keep her mind busy. If she sat around not looking for Phoebe she would go crazy. She knew that that would also be true with herself as well.

"Ok." Prue said as she went to the living room in search of her sister in her own way.

Prue sat at her laptop looking for anything that would lead her to find Phoebe. She silently scorned herself for letting her emotions get the best of her instead of taking charge and finding her sister.

Meanwhile Piper was upstairs doing almost the same thing, getting after herself for losing it the night before. She knew that Phoebe would do anything to get her or Prue back. Now here were Prue and her falling apart. As a gentle tear escaped down her face she felt the gentle touch of her boyfriend wiping it away, and then his strong arms around her as she let go of her fears into his shoulders.

"We'll get her back Piper." He sounded more confidence then she or Prue felt, but she trusted him. After all he was their whitelighter. He would help get her sister back. After all what would happen to the world of they lost the Charmed Ones.

"I'm scared Leo. We found nothing last night and so far..." She stopped before she admitted defeat again so soon.

"I know, I'm scared too, but we have to have faith in Phoebe as well as the three of us."

"Did they tell you anything new?" she asked with hope though she somehow knew the answer.

"No, they have no idea, I'm sorry." He said as he pulled her closer to him. "What do you say we take the book downstairs and the three of us can work this out together?" he said looking down into her red eyes, as he once again wiped away the tears.

"Sure." As she gave him one last hug and then reached for the BOS and started her way downstairs.

* * *

He watched them from his home in the woods, his snow globe once again acting as a window to another world. As it had for him to show the two oldest Charmed Ones their sister, it now allowed him to see them. He laughed to himself as they scoured through their book of magic, though knowing that they would find nothing

He wondered how he could make them still believe he had their sister. He knew how but it was risky. He had to hope that when he showed her that there was no one else around. He knew that she was injured and now was probably the best time, when he knew that she would be sleeping.

Blinking out he soon reappeared in the Manors solarium. Smiling to himself he listened to them first before making his entrance.

--- ----

"Leo there has to be something that they can do?" Prue yelled.

"I'm sorry Prue they don't know anything. I've even tried some of my other sources. Nothing."

"This is ridiculous Leo. How can they _not_ know where she is?" Piper asked as she paced back and forth in the living room.

"That is because none of you witches have ever come up against the likes of me." He entered the room almost smiling, "Oh. And no throwing me Prue. I may have to hurt you sister again." He smiled evilly

"What do mean again? If you've hurt her I swear."

"Now where will that temper get you Prue? Nowhere that's right."

"What do you want? I thought you gave us a week?" Piper asked as she stepped in behind Prue

"I'm a demon. I changed my mind." He once again waved his hand at them revealing his tell all snow globe.

"Oh god Phoebe." Piper whispered as she watched her sister sleeping on a bed with a large bandage covering her forehead.

"You bastard. What did you do to her?" Prue stepped towards him as her anger flared.

"She did it to herself trying to escape."

"Well she wouldn't find the need to escape if you hadn't taken her in the first place now would she." Prue shot back as she turned to look at her baby sister.

Phoebe tossed in her sleep, that much they could tell. He couldn't have wished for anything better. Bandage on her forehead indicating an injury and now this oblivious nightmare. He smiled as she suddenly bolted awake screaming for her sisters. It was then that he closed the window, knowing that soon someone would come to her.

"Well have you seen enough. Do I get your powers in trade for your sister? Or doss she suffer even more?"

"Prue, Piper, you can't. Phoebe wouldn't want you too. Not for her." Leo put in as he looked at the demon before them

"Hey whitelighter this is not for you to decide its for them, now shut up." The last thing he wanted was for their do-gooder to give them any ideas. "Well ladies. What do you say?"

Prue looked at Piper and knew that they were both thinking the same thing. That once again they would release their powers to save a sister.

"We need till tonight to make the potion. It needs to set first." Prue told him, only partially lying. She hoped that that would buy them a bit more time to figure it out, and to hopefully get Phoebe back.

"Fine, I will be back in." he looked at the grandfather clock on the wall, "shall we say twelve hours."

"Just bring her back or no deal." Piper added before he could disappear on them again.

"Sure. What ever you say." He commented as he blinked out of existence once again. Leaving the Halliwells and their Whitelighter to once again try and get back the youngest. Only now their clock had been substantially shortened.

* * *

Phoebe tossed in her sleep restless from the previous day events. She ran through the snow only to find herself falling. The next thing she knew she was chained to a wall in a dimly lit cave. She could feel the cold piercing through her clothes and skin. She looked up and saw her sisters chained to a wall across from her. They were looking so lifeless.

"They can't help you now Phoebe. You're powerless now. They gave me your powers. Now you will all die as powerless witches." He smiled at her as he turned towards Prue and flew out his hand releasing a shower of ice spikes straight at her.

"**NOOOOOO!"** Phoebe sat bolt up right as she was quickly woken from her own nightmare. The perspiration glistened on her body as the morning chill brushed against her damp skin. The door opened and the light shone through. "Prue?" she whispered forgetting that she was no longer in the safety of the Manor

"Sshhh Honey its ok." The figure approached and took her in her arms.

Phoebe pulled back from the voice but the arms held her tight. There was a comfort in them that reminded Phoebe if Grams. As she slowly relented and cried out into the arms of the stranger.


	5. Chapter 5

As the realization of the night before came to her, Phoebe calmed down slightly. Brushing away her own tears she looked up at the kind face before her. She reminded her a great deal of Grams. That same warm caring face, the same loving smile and that same sparkle in her eyes. Pulling back from the arms that held her she pulled the blanket around her cold body.

"Are you ok Phoebe?"

"Yeah. I just miss my sisters." She spoke a quiety lie, but not completely.

"I know honey, but we may be able to help you with that. Now if you're feeling up to it why don't you get changed and come out and I'll give you the grand tour of the house, and then later Father can give you the tour of the village. What do you say?" she asked

Phoebe looked at her a minute before nodding her head. "I'd like that."

"Good, I'll wait for you in the living room." She said as she stood up and went to leave Phoebe in the room to change.

"He really is him isn't he?" Phoebe asked quietly before she left.

"Who?" she turned and looked at her with a slight smile.

"The man here last night. I wasn't dreaming. He really is Santa Claus." Phoebe asked though not really sure if she was ready to believe that Santa really did exist.

"Yes dear, he is." She left the room closing the door behind her leaving Phoebe in her thoughts of what is real and what is not.

--- ----

Phoebe had the grand tour of the house and was amazed. Every room had toys that reminded Phoebe of some of the older stuff her and her sisters had thrown out a few years ago, only these ones looked new. The decor reminded her as if she had stepped back into time. It was all done up like a Victorian Christmas and that too reminded Phoebe of how Grams used to do the Manor every year, a tradition that the sisters continued, and something that she hoped she would see again soon.

After the tour Phoebe sat in the living room when Mrs. Claus brought ouat tray with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Mmmm, marshmallows. My favorite." Phoebe took one of the mugs and wrapped her hands around it, taking in the warmth.

"I know." she looked up giving the young woman a knowing smile

"You know everything about everyone?" Phoebe asked innocently

"Yes. Much the same way Santa knows who is naughty and nice."

"How does he do that?" Not sure if she would get an answer.

"Sorry Phoebe, that I can't share."

"That's ok. Some things need to be kept innocent. I understand." _I think_ she thought to herself.

"So are you ready for the tour?" the voice asked from behind.

Phoebe turned at the man from the night before.

"Not now dear we just sat down to some hot cocoa." Mrs. Claus proclaimed as she looked up at her husband in the doorway

"No it's ok. Can I take it with me?" Phoebe asked much like a child asking permission.

"Of course you can dear. Now here, put this on so you don't get cold." Mrs. Claus said as she handed Phoebe a large parka.

"Oh thank you. After last night I could sure use that." Phoebe replied as she snuggled into the large jacket.

"Ok lets go." Santa said as they left the house, with Phoebe right behind him.

---

As they walked through the village it reminded Phoebe almost of a gingerbread village. The lights and the shapes of the little houses. The icicles hung from the rafters as if delicately placed there with a caring hand. Santa had showed her the toyshop as the little elves hustled to make all the needed toys for the night when both them and Santa would pass through the night delivering them to all the children in the world. But deep inside Phoebe was still not completely convinced.

"You're not convinced are you Phoebe?" he looked down at her asking the question that he knew all adults couldn't understand.

"Excuse me?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"You are still not convinced that all of this is real are you?" he looked out around his home

"I don't know. I mean I stop believing in you.."

"When you were seven. I know. But I still came didn't I?"

"I always thought those gifts that were marked from Santa, were from Grams, Prue and Piper."

"Most of them were. Some years they all were." He said looking at her sternly not letting his message of the years she was naughty get by.

"I just don't know. I mean this is all great. But the last thing I really know for sure was I was running through the forest with some crazy demon after me. I fell and then I blacked out. This could be all some sort of dream right now."

"Yes that is true Phoebe, but we all know that deep inside a dream is just something that you truly wish for or desire."

"So, you think I want you to be real?"

"Maybe. I also know who you and your sisters are. Maybe this is like a premonition. Maybe you were sent here to help us."

"Help you? How can we help you? I don't even know if I'm ready to believe that you're real. and my sisters." Phoebe placed her hands over her face taking in a deep breath, before dropping her hands to her sides. "There is no way I could convince my sisters that all of this," she waved her motioning to the village, "is real. Especially Prue. And even if I could, and they did. What could we do to help Santa? You are the guy that covers the whole world in a single night. Delivering presents to the kids. I think whatever help we could do, you could probably take care of yourself."

"This is something that I can not handle on my own Phoebe. You have met the man that I need your help with. He is a demon in all meaning of the word."

"So why us?"

"Because you are the Charmed Ones, and he brought you here. I believe that in doing so we are your innocents. All the elves you saw today, all the animals, including those that helped you yesterday. All of Christmas is in danger with him here."

"So who is this demon?"

"We are not sure what he is but he is evil. He has been out there for as long as I can remember. I've had elves disappear, and the animals in the forests won't even go into the forest. Except some of the very brave one. Or the younger ones who are curious."

"So you want my sisters and I to come in her and vanquish him or something?"

"Or something. You see Phoebe there is good in everyone no matter how bad they may seem on the outside."

"If he's a demon then he should be vanquished."

"Phoebe, one day you will understand that not all evil is truly evil."

Phoebe looked down the street to all the elves hustling about their jobs. She was still trying to convince herself that this was all just a dream. But she was torn between what she was seeing and what she thought was just her imagination. She was also trying to understand what he had said that _not all evil was truly evil. That there was good in everyone_.

She turned and looked at the man behind her. Everything about him screamed at her _'he is Santa Claus Phoebe just believe_.' "Can you take me home?" she asked with hope.

"Well I can't. Only nine days to get ready and all, I'll get Herman to. He was the one that brought you here after all. He can take you home. and I don't think you will need the whole team to make the trip for just the two of you to San Francisco."

"Oh. Um ok." Phoebe said not really sure what he had meant exactly.

"Come on, I'll show you." He said as he made his way to another end of the village.

Phoebe watched him walk away and hesitated to follow. Though her curiosity got the better of her and went after him.

---

As she watched he stepped around the corner of what looked like a barn. But to Phoebe it was like no barn she had ever seen. Sure it had your stales with hay but it was also done almost as if this was an actual home. It had eight main stales each with a name above, carved lovingly to the wood. Phoebe let her eyes focus on each one as she read them. Dasher Dancer, Prancer Vixen. Comet Cupid, Donner Blitzen. Inside each stale stood a strong, large reindeer. The fire in the corner was blazing to keep the place warm, as well as the occupants.

"Herman?" Santa called out.

"Over here Santa." A voice called back from inside one of the stales.

Santa walked up to the stale and peaked inside. "Anything wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Oh no. Blitzen just likes this story, so I always read it to him. What can I do for you Santa?" the small elf asked as he looked up at Santa.

"I need you to take Phoebe back to San Francisco."

"Sure Santa. Can I finish this chapter first?"

"Herman." he looked down at the elf with a sterness in his voice

"Ok I'm going. Let me just get Vixen and Donner ready, and she'll be home before midnight." He said as he stepped from the stale. "Sorry Blitzen. I'll have to finish this tomorrow. You understand right pal?"

As if in understanding Blitzen gave a nod as well as loud cry.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said patting the reindeer and walking out more into the stable.

"Phoebe this is Herman. Your saviour as such, and your driver for the ride back home." Santa introduced them

"Hi Herman." she reached down and held out her hand

"Hi." He said bashfully, taking her hand quickly before pulling it away.

"Herman is our resident animal caretaker. They all really respond to him. There's a certain magic in him I think. But he is also our resident trouble maker." Santa put in.

"Don't worry Herman, that's my job at home too." Phoebe assured the elf before her. "And thank you for saving me from that man. I owe you one." She said bending down and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I also know two sisters who will also be very grateful to you."

"Well I couldn't let him take you. We've all heard what he does to people and animals."

"Herman, no more talk about that. Now hurry or you won't be getting Phoebe home before midnight."

"Ok, ok, I'm going, I'm going." Herman said as he ran from the room grabbing harnesses and blankets on the way.

Phoebe watched as Herman gathered all that he required to get her home. She sat on the soft bench by the fire with one of the reindeer sitting beside her. As she aimlessly stroked the fur on the top of his head her mind drifted to her sisters. She knew how much they must be worried about her. She was suddenly drawn from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

"Ready?" Herman asked as he looked over at Phoebe

"Yeah." She said quietly. As she stood and made her way outside with Herman. "Is this safe?"

"Oh sure we've used this sleigh for years. And Vixen and Donner need the exercise. Eating to many oats lately." He whispered only to see the reindeer turn and cry out at him.

"Ok sorry guys." He apologized, before he stepped up on to the top of the little laddar, "Ok my lovely lady. After you." He held his hand to help Phoebe into the sleigh, before he too got in beside her. Taking hold of the blanket he pulled it over their legs. "OK, here we go." He said as he tugged on the reins.

The next thing Phoebe saw was the earth far below as the reindeer glided effortlessly across the night sky. She watched as the twinkle in each star seemed to call out to her as they went by.

"So how long Herman?"

"Oh not very long to San Fran. We should be coming along side to Halliwell Manor with in the next twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes. Wow."

"Well how else do you think Santa delivers all those presents in just one day?"

"I'm beginning to understand how." she said as she looked down to the earth below her

"So you are starting to believe." he cast her a smile knowing what was deep in her heart was starting to surface

"Honestly Herman, I wasn't until now."

"And now?"

"Let's say I think you've made a me believer again." She said smiling at him.

---

They rode for a bit in silence when she found herself looking down at the Manor.

"Prepare for a landing Phoebe." He said as they descended closer to the earth.

"You do know how to do this right?" she asked slightly nervous as they approached the Manor

"Well I'm a little rusty on the landing, but I usually leave it all up to them. After all, they're the pro's."

"Oh, ok." She said hanging on to the side of the sleigh.

The landing was smoother then she thought. In fact she didn't even feel the usual bump. As the sleigh came to a stop she looked down at the roof below her.

"Um Herman, now what?"

"Oh sorry, they only to know roof top landings outside of the North Pole. But don't worry, Santa gave me the quick cure for your troubles now, and he asked me to remind you of our little problem."

"I didn't forget. And let Santa know that I will see what I can do. But first I need to convince those in the Manor that you guys all really do exist."

"I have faith in your Phoebe. You always were the one that could convince them of what was real. Even when Prue didn't believe you were all witches. You managed to convince her." He stood up on the seat and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you again Phoebe." He said as he suddenly waved his hand in front of her and she was gone. Turning back to the sleigh he whistled out to Vixen and Donner and were all soon back in the skies heading home.

--- ----

Prue and Piper had talked all day about what they would do about their powers and how to get Phoebe back, but as of yet they had no answers. Their second deadline drew closer as the grandfather clock once again marked the hour.

They both turned as a flash of light caught their eye. The thought of the demon returning early ran through both thier minds, and as soon as the shaped materialized Prue waved her hand and threw it against the far wall. Then watched in delight as he slunk to the wall unconscious. Yet that delight soon turned to horror when they saw whom it was that Prue had thrown.

"Oh my god. Phoebe." They both cried out as they ran over to their fallen sister.


	6. Chapter 6

"Prue I can't believe you threw our sister." Piper cried as they rushed to her side.

"It wasn't like I meant to Piper, it was reflex." As she crouched down beside Phoebe. "Ok hang on." Prue said as she once again used her powers on her baby sister, only this time it was out of love, as she gently picked her up with her powers and moved her over to the couch. Taking the blanket from the back of a nearby chair she placed it over her sister

"Piper go get a cool cloth or something." Prue ordered as she tried to get her sister as comfortable as she could. "Come on Phoebe. I'm sorry honey, please wake up." She whispered in hopes of her sister hearing her as she ran her hand over the top of her forehead.

Piper had gone off to the kitchen for a cold cloth. Quickly returning from the kitchen with the cloth and placed it on Phoebes forehead. "Prue she looks so pale."

"Piper she's just like that because she's out cold."

"Are you sure? Maybe it's from her other injury?"

"Piper relax. She's back and that's the most important thing."

"I know, I was just worried, and then you threw her. Oh she's gonna be pissed at you." Piper stated as she looked down on her sister once again

"Don't remind me. I'll have to come up with something to get her to forgive me."

"Well a big present at Christmas would probably help." Piper said with a cheeky look, as she watched her baby sister lying on the couch.

It had been almost fifteen minutes since Prue had thrown her sister, and still no sign of her waking. As she sat beside her she ran her hand through Phoebes hair praying that she would come back soon.

---

She felt the throbbing in her head once again and her thoughts were all over the place in what had happened. She slowly tried to open her eyes but the figure beside her was a bit fuzzy. As the light invaded her eyes she quickly closed them, letting out a soft groan of pain.

"Phoebe? Honey?"

"Oh. I hurt."

"Where does it hurt honey?"

"Everywhere. Mrs. Claus, I thought I was going home?" Phoebe asked as she kept her eyes closed.

"Phoebe? Are you sure your ok?" as Prue looked up at Piper with concern

Piper bent down beside her sister. "Phoebe, why did you call Prue Mrs. Claus?"

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes again slowly, yet this time the room was a little more focused. As she blinked back more of the fog she could see the look of concern in her sisters faces. "Prue?"

"Hi."

Trying to sit up a wave of pain shot through her body. "Oh _OWOWOWW_!"

"Oh honey easy." Piper said as she helped Phoebe ease back to the couch

"Owey. What happened? The last thing I remember was standing on the roof saying goodbye to Herman."

Sharing a look once again with Pier, "Um Herman?" Prue asked

"Yeah, he's the keeper of the reindeer." Phoebe said as she placed her hand on her head. "Can someone please tell me what happened?"

"Um. I ..I kinda…" Prue tried to explain

"Prue threw you with her power." Piper finished for her sister

"Oh. Is that all." Phoebe stated before casting her eyes to her oldest sister. She could see the guilt in her big sisters eyes, "And you did this because…?"

"I thought you were the demon coming back again. I'm sooooooo sorry Phoebe. You know that I would never hurt you on purpose."

"Well there was that time when..."

"Ok whoa. I was fourteen and you were pissing me off."

"I know. It's ok Prue, I'm just teasing you because I can. I understand, really I do. Now help me up, we have a job to do." Phoebe started to pushed herself from the couch

"Oh honey, I think you should rest a bit. You've been thrown across the room, and we have to idea what happened to you were ever you were." Piper protested as seh watched her sister grimace in pain trying to get up.

"Piper I'm ok. Just get Leo and he can heal what ails me and then we can go help Santa."

"Help, Santa?" Piper looked at her younger sister wonder how hard Prue had thrown her

"Yeah you know Santa. Big guy red suit." Phoebe explained

"Phoebe what happened to you. And where were you?" Prue asked, thinking now that her sister had hit her head harder then they first thought. Either that or she was completely losing her mind.

"I was at the North Pole. Herman saved me from a demon. though they aren't sure if he really is a demon. But he is evil."

"And Herman is the animal guy?" Piper asked

"Yeah. Look guys, I am not crazy. Santa is real. Remember the year I got my little stereo?"

"How could we forget? You played that thing loud everyday." Piper said still not seeing where Phoebe was going with this.

"Phoebe you do realize that Grams gave you that." Prue tried to explain to her sister that Santa wasn't real

"Prue no. I never told anyone that I wanted that. I wrote a letter to Santa as a joke with my friend Bonnie that year. We were trying to convince her little brother that Santa was real. So to prove it to him we wrote letters to Santa making him think that we still believed. Her brother took them when were done and ran to the post box."

"So he mailed your letter."

"Right. Even Bonnie never saw what I had done."

"Ok Phoebe maybe so. But Santa is not real, he's a myth." Prue stated starting to really worry about her sister.

"He's not Prue! I saw everything. The toy shop, the stables where the reindeer are. Where they all live, Santa's house. Even the machine where they make the candy. And look in the pocket of that coat." She pointed as her temper started to rise. _Why couldn't they just believe her?_

Piper reached for the jacket that Phoebe had on when she appeared out of no where. Reaching into the pocket she pulled out three candy canes. Each with a small card attached, addressed to each of the sisters.

"I even saw them making the candy canes." Phoebe said quietly. "Why can't you two just believe me? After everything that we have seen together in the last year and a half. Why can't you grasp the idea that Santa is real?" she almost gave up hope that her sisters would ever believe her.

"Phoebe. There are differences between what we see everyday and Santa Claus." Prue interjected

"No there isn't Prue. He's**_ real_**." Phoebe yelled back at her. "_I saw him. I saw everything_. How did I get here? Where did that jacket come from?"

"I don't know Phoebe, but it wasn't Santa." Piper tried to calm her sister down, afraid she may hurt herself more.

"Ok, you know what. Forget it." Phoebe said as she carefully got off the couch, slowly making her way to the stairs. She had full intentions of going up to the attic to find out what this demon was that was reeking havoc on Santa's village.

Prue went to go after her sister but Piper held her back

"Let her be for now Prue."

"Piper she is obviously still hurt."

"I know, but she is also stubborn. Let it go right now. She'll come to us when she is ready." Piper said as she looked up the stairs. hoping her own words were right

"Piper. Where have you been? Our 24 year old sister is talking about that fact that Santa is real." Prue shot back

"Prue I heard her ok. But she made a one huge point."

"Oh. What?!"

"Everything we have seen. Why can't we see that possibilities that he maybe real?"

"Oh Piper, not you two?"

"No not me. But we didn't even entertain the idea."

"Piper she is talking about the possibility of the reality of Santa Claus."

"Prue I know what she is talking about, but think about it. Maybe she went to some sort of alternate reality where Santa _is_ real. Did you ever think of that? Did I? So as far as she is concerned right now. Santa is real."

Prue looked at Piper taking in what Piper had said. It was something that she never thought of.

"Ok so now what. This demon guy will realize that she is gone and come back for her."

"Or maybe he doesn't know she is gone." Piper realized

"What?"

"Prue if she was with Santa then maybe he never had her in the first place. Maybe he lost her to this other guy who looks like our Santa." Piper explained

"So you think that he will still come by here?"

"I think he will definitely be back." Piper said thinking of what may happen when the demon came back.

"BOS?" Prue said

"Uh-huh." Piper said as she headed for the stairs.

--- ----

Phoebe was flipping through the BOS when she had finally made it to the attic. Once she was out of sight of her sisters she had used the wall for a little support, her whole body ached from Prue throwing her into the wall. She knew that trying to convince her sister about Santa was going to be hard, she didn't think that hard. _They never even considered what could be real_. She thought as she turned yet another page.

Prue and Piper stepped into the attic and saw Phoebe flipping the pages of the book.

"Need a hand?" Prue asked as she came over to her sister

'No I got it thanx." Phoebe answered as she turned the next page not even looking up at her sisters.

"Phoebe we may be looking for the same demon. Can we put our thoughts and differences a side for a bit and figure this out?" Piper asked as she watched her sister.

"Why? So you can laugh and joke at me later?" she snapped out as she glared at the two of them

"Phoebe that's not fair. You wanna know what happened while you were gone? I'll tell you." Piper raised her voice as her own anger with the whole situation rose. "A demon came in the club and showed us a snow globe with you in the middle of somewhere. Telling us to relinquish our powers for your freedom. He gave us a week. Then he came back this morning and told us we had twelve hours. Which by the way, is fifteen minutes away. He showed us a picture of you hurt. How do you think we felt when we saw that image of you? Now you show up here talking about Santa being real and his flying reindeer! Elves!" Piper ranted on, "It doesn't make sense to us right now Phoebe. So unless you were in some sort of alternate universe, Santa is not real. But all that aside, we need to figure out how to vanquish this guy."

Phoebe looked at Piper. She was mad at them for not even thinking that what she said was real. But she was starting to understand how her sisters must feel. "Piper I just need for you to believe a little." she said quietly

"I can't right now Phoebe. All I've thought about since last night was you. If you were ok. If you were hurt." Piper said as she pulled Phoebe into a hug.

"So witches, are you ready to give me your powers yet? Or does your sister stay in a winter wonderland forever?" he asked not seeing the third person in the attic.

"I think we will pass on the power giving part and move straight to the vanquish your ass part. What do you say?" Prue stated.

"Ok fine. Your sister stays where she is then."

"And for that I am glad." Phoebe said from under Pipers loving arm.

"What? How did you?" he then saw her as his anger rose slightly

"Oh I think you know how. Now you need to move on. Or you make us have to vanquish you." Phoebe said stepping closer to him.

"I don't think so. I did it with you, I can do it again. Only with all of you." He said as he waved his hand in front of them, only to have the space appear empty before him in a matter of seconds. Once again feeling the rush of victory before him he blinked out. Leaving the Manor quiet, to quiet for a week before Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where the hell are we?" Prue yelled over the howling wind, as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She was somewhat prepared for the weather they suddenly found themselves. more so then either of her sisters. She had on a sweatshirt and jeans, unlike Piper or Phoebe. Phoebe was still in the T-shirt and overalls that she had gotten from Mrs. Claus, and Piper was in much the same. Lucky though they all had either boots or runners on. Prue was wishing now though that they hadn't taken the jacket off of Phoebe. At least that way they would have something to keep them warm. Even if they would have to bundle close together.

"Back were I was." Phoebe whispered letting herself believe again.

"Phoebe don't start that again." Prue didnt even turn and look at her sister as she looked around them

"What Prue? Afraid that I may be right?" Phoebe snapped back at her sister

"No! I just want to find this demon and get back home to the warmth of the Manor."

"Phoebe if we are back where you were. Do you know how to find this village that you were at?" Piper asked once again playing her never-ending role of mediator between her two sisters.

"No, I was out cold. One minute I was running away from him and the next I knew I was lying on this really soft bed with blankets and a little fire to keep me warm." Phoebe explained.

"See, I knew it." Prue said in a matter of fact tone.

"Prue you're not helping." Piper scolded as she gave her sister a glare

"Augh! I'm freezing here." Phoebe said as she pulled her arms closer to her body shivering.

"Ok no matter what or where we are, we need to find shelter from this weather or we aren't going anywhere." Prue stated the obvious.

--- ----

They trudge through the snow as the winds whipped around them from all directions. Neither one really knew where they were headed. All they wanted to do was find somewhere from the wind and snow.

After nearly an hour they had found what they had hoped for, a small cave in the mountain that ran along beside them. As they had walked along both Prue and Piper got continually worried about Phoebe. She had fallen several times to the snow and was getting slower and slower with each step. They both knew it was a combination of both her injuries from before and the cold weather. They never did get a chance to call Leo at the Manor earlier.

"There. Let's go in there." Prue hollered above the winds. She had been leading the trio, with Piper bringing up the rear. Keeping Phoebe in the middle seemed like the most logical thing to do in her current state.

As they entered the cave they tried to adjust their eyes to the darkness around them. Phoebe didn't care, she just sat down exhausted from the weather, the cold and the pounding in her head.

"Phoebs you ok?" Piper looked down at her.

"No. I'm wet, cold and my whole body aches everywhere." She whispered out as she rested her head on her knees with her hands over head as the tears flowed freely down her face.

Prue looked down at Phoebe before crouching down behind her and wrapped her arms around her sisters' body. Pulling her close to her to help get her warm. "We'll figure it out honey. We always do." Prue said rubbing her arms up and down Phoebe to get the circulation going again.

Piper stood and watched as Prue tried to comfort Phoebe. She looked around the cave and saw that it seemed to go further back.

"I'll be right back guys." Piper said quietly as she moved further towards the back.

"Piper be careful." Prue said casting a glance towards Piper.

As Piper carefully walked back she could almost feel the heat emanating from the back of the cave. Realizing that she should get her sisters closer to the back she went back to get them. "Prue."

"Yeah."

"Hey lets move further back. There must be some natural heat source or something."

"Ok. Come on Phoebs."

"No. Let me just stay here."

"No way honey. Come on." Prue said, pulling her sister to her feet, and wrapping her arms around her waist they followed Piper.

A few minutes later Prue could also feel the heat from the rocks in the cavern.

"Prue I can't go any more." Phoebe whimpered out as she let her legs guide her to the ground.

"Ok honey, we'll rest here." She said helping Phoebe sit back down. "Here sweetie put my sweater on." Prue said as she pulled her sweatshirt over her head

Phoebe was about to protest, but she knew that her sister would win the argument so she just pulled it over her head with Prues help and pulled it around her.

Resting her head on Prues lap Phoebe pulled her legs up to her as she curled into a ball trying to get warm. The last few days had been too much for her, as she soon found herself fast asleep.

"She's pretty beat hey." Piper said as she sat down beside her sisters

"Yeah. I think she is also a lot sorer then she was letting on." Prue said brushed her hand over Phoebes head feeling guilty for what she had done.

"We need to get her out of her Prue. You know she's gonna be getting sick soon if she stays here much longer without the proper protection. Let alone you or me."

"I know Piper. But right now I don't know what to do. Let alone where we are."

---

Once again her world was turned upside down as her dreams seemed like reality. As she struggled against the bonds that held her, she watched again as her sisters were beat, then she watched him grin evilly.

"Charmed Ones. How many demons have you vanquished? How many innocents have you saved? You are so strong, Yet you were easy to take and now kill. I've had innocents that are more of a challenge then you three were. Now watch the death of your sisters and then you can watch the destruction of Christmas village and Christmas." He taunted as he turned to Prue once again throwing the ice spikes at her already lifeless body.

"**_NOO!"_** Phoebe screamed as she quickly woke form her nightmare bolting up from the floor she had been sleeping on.

Prue and Piper had moved a little away from Phoebe so they could talk and not disturb their little sister. But the sound of her scream quickly sent them into action as they rushed over to her.

"Ok sweetie. We're right her. Ssshhh now, I got you." Prue said as she gathered Phoebe into her arms.

"Phoebs it's ok now. Just breath sweetie." Piper assured her as she rubbed her hand on Phoebes back.

Phoebe cuddled into the warmth of her big sisters arms as she cried for what she had seen yet again.

Getting their sister calmed down after a nightmare was something that the older two Halliwells had learned a long time ago.

"What did you see honey?" Prue asked as gentle as she could. It was times like this that she wished she had Phoebes power of sight. She would gladly trade her sister powers any time. The one time they had swapped powers gave Prue a new insight on what her baby sister went through every time she had a vision.

Phoebe didn't say anything at first. She just hung on to Prue as if her life depended on it. Not Phoebes life; her sisters. "Just hold me please." Phoebe practically begged in a hushed tone.

Prue pulled her sister tighter to her as she rocked her back and forth. She knew that whatever Phoebe saw was pretty bad to have shaken her this much. So she did the only thing she could, she held her as she asked.

--- ----

As the night passed over, the three sisters cuddled into each other as much as possible to keep warm. They all could feel the dampness they had gotten from the snowstorm. But the little heat that was coming from the cave was helping, if only slightly.

Prue was the first to wake as usual. Brushing the hair back from Phoebes face she wondered what she had really seen the night before that had scared her like that. She knew from experience that it must have been something about either her or Piper. It was the only time she ever got that sacred, and clingy.

As she sat there and watched them sleep she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the things Phoebe had said the day before about Santa. Was she on a different plain of existence? Were they now? Or was she really at the North Pole? _'Ok don't be ridiculous Prue.'_ She scolded herself. She got up carefully so as not to disturb Piper and Phoebe, and made her way back to the entrance of the cave. She watched as the sun glistened on the top of the new fallen snow. She starred out at the almost magical appearance it gave her as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.

Once again her thoughts turned to the argument the night before. She had to agree to some extent what Piper had said. After everything they had seen since they had become witches. Why couldn't she grasped the idea of Santa? She leaned against the cave wall thinking about that and how they were going to get out of wherever they were now.

She felt the arms wrap around her and the chin rest on her the back of her shoulder, as she tilted her head to the one resting to her.

"You ok?"

"I will when we figure this out." She said, "How's Phoebe? She still sleeping?"

"Yeah. How you doing?"

"I'm ok. I was just thinking about what you said yesterday." Prue said grabbing at Pipers hands that were around her. "About what we've seen since being witches. I can't even think about the possibility of Santa being real."

"Prue you reacted the way any grown adult would. To tell you truth I'm not sure if I believe it all yet either."

"And you wanted me to believe?" Prue laughed at Piper

"Well just a little. I mean what harm is there in believing in an innocents that was lost long ago? We all wish we could hang on to it, even then. If not more now."

"Piper."

"Prue I'm not saying I do or not. But can you tell me honestly that deep inside you here," Piper laid her hand on her sisters heart, "that you don't wish or somewhat believe that he is real?"

"Piper, I."

"Come on admit it. Deep down you still believe in Santa or the thought of."

"Ok I give I do." Prue relented, "I'm not sure where, but somewhere I can feel something."

"So why can't you believe that Phoebe was really at the North Pole and saw Santa?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just that for so long I haven't believed and now you are asking me to believe again."

"I'm not, she is. And when it comes to her you and I both know that we will sacrifice most things. So what do you think?"

"I don't know Piper. I'm not ready yet. Do believe in what's not real?"

They stood there in silence starring out at the sun-covered snow. Compared to the night before the day seemed almost tranquil. They had gone back and checked on Phoebe only to find her still sleeping.

"Prue I think she has a fever." Piper said with concern.

Prue walked over to where Phoebe lay, "What do you mean a fever?" she asked with concern as she placed her hand on Phoebes forehead. She could feel the heat radiating from her sister. "I think you're right Piper. We need to get her out of here fast."

She stood up next to Piper, giving her what comfort she could, yet turning there back on Phoebe.

"Oh I don't think you are going anywhere my dears." He said grinning evilly. He had watched them the night before through his snow globe, as they made their way further into the cave. He knew that the heat would attract them, and make them fall right into his trap.

Prue turned suddenly and looked at the demon before them. He had Phoebe in his arms with one hand holding back her arm behind her and the other hand holding her throat.

"Let her go." Prue said as she stepped forward towards her sister.

"Oh I don't think so. See I know how you three work. As long as I have her you two won't try anything. So if you please. Move towards the back of the cave here and I will let your sister go."

"Let her go now and we won't vanquish your ass." Prue returned his gaze.

Tightening his hold on Phoebe, "I don't think so. But you can save her now by moving this way, then I will let her go."

Prue and Piper exchanged a look before compiling to his demand. As they stepped towards the back of the cave they had gone past the point where they had spent the night. Once again feeling the heat of the caverns. As they pasted by the little camp they set up Prue had an uneasy feeling, but it was to late as the cage came crashing down from the ceiling trapping both her and Piper. She looked out to the outside and locked eyes with Phoebe. She could see she was scared and fearful of what might happen.

Not taking her eyes off her baby sister. "Its ok honey." She reassured her with as much confidence as she could muster. Al she had to do was wave her hand and the cage would be gone. But she knew she couldn't do that in fear of her sisters' life. So she waited. How long she could wait was anyone's guess.


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe watched in horror, as the cage, along with the ground, that held her sisters slowly seemed to rise above the cavern floor.

"Now witches you will suffer for all your interference." He said pushing Phoebe forward behind the cage that carried her sisters.

Phoebe tried to keep up with the pace they had been walking at but she couldn't, she was too weak. After falling several times the demon picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

Prue and Piper stood at the back of the cage and watched as Phoebe fell over and over.

Glaring at their captor. "Let her go." Prue snarled at him as he picked up her sister.

"Don't think so." He said without even looking at her.

They moved along for about ten minutes before the cage was lowered to the ground once again. Putting Phoebe to the ground as well he quickly shackled her wrists to the wall chains.

"Now I promise to make this quick for you witches, but first I'm a little hungry. I'll be back after breakfast." He stated as he turned and left the room.

"Phoebe? You ok honey?" Prue asked her sister as she looked at her with concern.

"I'm cold Prue." She whispered as she looked up at. "I'm scared."

"I know sweetie so are we." Piper said as she looked at her sister. All she wanted to do was hold her in her arms and tell her everything would be all right.

"Why didn't you freeze him Piper?" Phoebe asked quietly. It was all she could do stay upright against the cavern wall.

"I tried Phoebe. It wouldn't work."

Prue looked at Piper, "You did?"

"Yeah, several times. Nothing."

"So now what?" Phoebe asked wondering how they were going to get out of teh predicament they were in.

Piper looked at Prue as well hoping the oldest would ahve the answers.

"I don't know. I do know that we don't let him win. Phoebe has to introduce us to Santa." She added with a smile as she looked over at her baby sister.

Phoebe looked back in to the blue eyes of her big sister. She had always trusted those eyes, and now was no different. She knew from what she saw that Prue would think of something and they would all get out of the mess.

"Hang on baby." Prue waved her hand and the cage slowly started to rise above the ground. "Piper quick crawl under I can't hold it here very long."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just hurry. Go to Phoebe." She said with a strain in her voice.

Piper quickly rolled under the gap that Prue had made with her power. But as soon as she was clear Prue released the cage and crashed back down around her.

"_Prue!"_ Piper cried out thinking the cage may have fallen on her sister.

"Go to Phoebe." She said as she leaned against the bars sliding down to the ground. The cage was lot heavier then she had first thought

"Phoebs sweetie." Piper pulled Phoebe to her lap. Wrapping her arms around her to help keep her warm. "Prue the shackles."

Prue looked up at where her sisters were sitting and once again waved her hand, freeing her sister from her bonds. Allowing Piper to get a better hold on Phoebe. She looked on as the middle one comforted the youngest the best she could.

Phoebe curled up into the warmth of her sister as the tears trying to escape down her face. Closing her eyes though, she soon found herself sleeping on Pipers lap.

They sat there, each in their own thoughts of what to do.

"Piper take Phoebe and get out of here."

"Prue no way. We all go or none of us go."

"Piper your powers don't seem to work on this guy, mine do. Take Phoebe and go."

"Prue." Piper started to protest again.

"Piper. You can't win this one. Now go before he comes back."

Piper starred at Prue as if a silent battle of wills was taking place. Seeing the determination in Prues eyes she knew what she had to do. "Phoebe. Sweetie wake up."

"Hmmm."

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Piper said standing up and helping up her sister.

"What about Prue?" Phoebe asked as she rested her head on Pipers shoulders.

"We'll come back for her. Come on. Prue door please."

Prue waved at the door opening it for her sisters to get out. "Love you two."

"We'll be back Prue." Piper said as she helped Phoebe out of the room.

"Better be."

"Love you Prue." Phoebe said back at her big sister.

Prue watched helplessly as her sisters exited the room, in hopes that they would be able to get free.

Piper and Phoebe managed to find there way back through the labyrinth of tunnels back to the cave that they had spent the night. Making their way out into the sun and snow once again.

"Phoebe do you think you could find a way out of here?"

"I don't know Piper. I was out cold last time, and I had help even before that."

"Help?"

"Yeah. I think the animals were trying to guide me to the Christmas village."

"Animals?"

"Don't start again please Piper. I don't have the energy to argue with you."

"I'm not Phoebe. Ok, so what way do you think we should go?"

Phoebe seemed to scan the area around them before deciding on a direction. "That way. But remember this is mostly a guess."

"Ok. Come on." Piper with her arm around Phoebes waist began their journey forward.

As they walked through the forest Phoebe stumbled through the snow. Without Piper holding her she would have easily fallen.

"Piper I can't go on any more."

"Sure you can Phoebe. Come on. Where's that Halliwell fire."

"Don't know but it's not here."

"Ok come on sweetie just a bit further. Over by those logs. We can rest a bit."

Phoebe didn't answer as she dragged herself forward. Reaching the logs took longer then she had hoped and fell once, even with Piper holding her.

Piper on the other hand knew that she had to find this village that Phoebe had been to quick. She could feel the heat radiating off of her sister. And she knew that the results would not be good.

Resting against the log Piper held Phoebe on her lap so she wouldn't get any wetter. She was starting to think that leaving the warmth of the cave wasn't such a great idea, even if it meant they were in the hands of a demon. It had to be better then freezing to death. If they didn't find the village,they wouldn't be able to get back to Prue. And the world would lose all the Charmed Ones.

Piper and Phoebe sat long until Piper was sure that Phoebe had gotten enough rest. Looking down at her sister she could see the tears running down her cheeks. Wiping them away with her hand, "Honey why are you crying?"

"We're lost. We have a demon after us. We left Prue behind. What if he kills her? I saw him kill her."

"That won't happen honey. Now can you keep going a bit more?" Piper asked her sister as she looked at her carefully

"Piper."

"Come on honey. I'll help you. You have a someone to introduce me too." She said looking down at Phoebe, before helping her up.

As they turned to continue their trek Piper spotted two deer standing there watching them. Not moving in fear of frightening them, "Phoebe? Friends of yours?"

Phoebe looked up and saw what Piper was looking at; "I think so. Let's follow them."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but what else have we got to lose."

"Good point." Piper replied as she stepped towards the animals.

As they walked along the animals stayed just in front of them. Piper noticed that they soon had more animals around them. Birds' flying just above them, rabbits hopping along beside them and raccoons and squirrels scurrying along in front of them and behind them.

"Piper I need to stop."

"Phoebe we have to keep going."

"I can't Piper. Please just leave me here. Go get help and then go get Prue." She said a she let her weight carry her to the ground.

"Phoebe no, come on." Piper said trying to stop her sister from sitting in the snow.

The animals stopped and waited to see what they would do next. The deer turned around to see what was happening. Seeing Phoebe laying in the snow the large buck turned and went back towards them.

Piper noticed the movement from the corner of her eye and looked up into the eyes of the large animal. Not sure what his intentions where, she put herself between him and her sister. She was surprised however when he knelt down in front of her.

"Ok big guy. You resting too?"

"Piper?"

"Phoebe this large deer is just sitting her looking from you to me. Its like he's trying to tell me something."

"So what are you, Dr. Dolittle now?" Phoebe tried to laugh, but only ended up coughing.

"Easy sweetie." Piper patted Phoebes back trying to get her to stop coughing.

Some of the rabbits now stood beside them, but one was jumping from next to Phoebe on to the back of the deer.

"Phoebe you don't think?" Piper looked at the rabbit again while he jumped back on the deer again.

"Maybe."

"Ok, come here." Piper said as she wrapped her arm around Phoebe to help her back up. "We're getting you out of here, now." She slowly moved Phoebe over to the deer's back and sat her down on him. As soon as she was settled the deer stood up and turned back in the direction they had been going.

Phoebe lay her head down on his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. Piper walked along beside them with one hand on Phoebes back. To give her sister piece of mind that she was there, and so she didn't fall off.

It actually wasn't much further when they entered the village that Phoebe had been to not two days before. Piper looked around in awe at the colours and lights. She felt as if she had stepped right into a Christmas cartoon.

"Blitzen what have you there guy?" a voice called out from the side.

Piper turned to the voice only to be met by a small elf. She almost couldn't get herself to say it. Even in her head.

Blitzen stopped and looked down at the elf, before turning his large head to his precious cargo.

The elf moved around and looked up into the face of the passenger, "Oh my God, Phoebe. Blitzen quickly take her to house."

"Um excuse me. This is my sister and I don't think your taking her anywhere with out me." Piper stated looking down at the person before here.

"Hi Piper. I'm Herman, and by all means you must come. He will be very happy to see you."

"He? Who he?" Piper asked the one question she knew she would forever regret asking.

"Santa." Herman said as he guided Piper, Phoebe and Blitzen to the large building at the end of the long roadway.

"Right. Who else would you mean?" She said as she started to follow the little elf and the deer that held her sister. She wasn't sure now what she believed.


	9. Chapter 9

Prue sat in her cage wondering what had happened to her sisters. She didn't like the way that Phoebe was looking. Even from that distance she could tell that her sister was getting extremely sick. She felt guilty knowing that she herself was partially to blame. She didn't even know how long it had been since they had left. She only hoped that they would get out safely and then come back for her.

She tilted her head back against the bars and made no effort to move when she heard the footsteps coming towards her. She knew that he would be one pissed off demon when he saw that Piper and Phoebe were gone, but she really didn't care.

--- ----

He walked down the tunnels with a smile on his face. He would be the hero of the underworld. For he would be the one to destroy the Charmed Ones. Yes the Source would be very pleased with his victory.

Having lived in the snow most his life, though only recently here in Christmas village, he had found ways to make his magic work to his advantage. An old friend had taught him the cage trick and how to get the floor to move with the cage. His friend was killed by the Charmed Ones that was reason he wanted them dead. The best reason on the world: revenge.

His smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw the door open to the cell he had used. Quickly making his way to the door he was surprised to see one witch still there, still in the cage. "What have you done?"

Not moving to meet his gaze, "I let my sisters go."

"You will pay for this."

"You know, can't you demons ever come up with a better line. You all say that and we end up vanquishing you. When will you ever learn?"

"You _WILL_ PAY for this." He growled.

"Yeah whatever." Prue said still not moving.

"You know they will never defeat me. You can not defeat what you do not believe in."

"Yeah. Ok." Prue said still not moving.

"_WITCH_. You will die. All you have done is prolong the inevitable; you and your sisters will not stop me from stopping Christmas. It's over and done."

"They will be back and they will vanquish you."

"You can believe that if you like. But as I said before, you can not vanquish what you do not believe." He starred back at Prue, "I'll let you to your thoughts witch, but know that when your sisters return for you, I will be ready." He said as he turned and left Prue to her thoughts of her sisters.

* * *

Piper sat in the chair beside Phoebes bed. She had kept a vigil there ever since they had arrived at the house that afternoon. She looked out side and could see the snow gently falling to the ground as the moon shone down on it. Giving it a special sparkle. Her mind wandered to thoughts of her oldest sister. Was she ok? Did the demon hurt her for them getting away? 

She was drawn from her thoughts at the sound next to her. "Phoebe?"

"Hmmm Piper? Where are we?" She knew that what lay beneathe her was to soft to be the ground and she could feel the warmth all around her. Her first thought was that they had been captured again and the warmth was that which she had felt in the cave. Sitting up quickly she tried to get her bearings as a wave of dizziness almost overcame her as she fell back to the bed. "Ohhh."

"Easy honey. Relax, we're ok." Piper assured her.

"Where?"

"I believe you already know where. And the _how_ I also believe you know."

"Santa." she said innocently

"Yeah, and a reindeer named Blitzen helped bring you here." Piper ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head brush the hair from her face. "Oh sweetie you're burning up. How's the head?"

"Still hurts. Piper what about Prue?"

"I don't know honey. Right now we need to get you better before we can do anything. Get some rest. I'll be right here."

"Piper did you see him?"

"Yes I did."

"Now do you believe me?" Phoebe asked with hope.

Piper looked down into her sisters' big brown eyes, "I'm not sure yet Phoebe. Now rest." She said pulling the blanket over her sister for better warmth.

Pheobe closed her eyes and thought about Prue. She couldnt believe they had left her behind. She pushed the thoughts invading her mind and tried to think about something else. "Piper?"

"Yeah."

"What am I going to do about my exam?"

Piper looked at Phoebe. It was something that Prue and had already thought about when there sister was first taken by the demon. Unbeknownst to Piper Prue had called her two professors and told them that Phoebe had gotten extremly sick and wouldn't be able to write her finals and that maybe she could do them in the new year. "Prue took care of it sweetie. Get some rest."

It was not that long when Phoebe was back to sleep leaving Piper to once again draw her thoughts to her oldest sister. Deciding then that as soon as Phoebe was up to it they would go and get her back.

--- ----

It had been almost four days since they had first arrived at the Christmas village. Phoebe was feeling a lot better but Piper was till keeping an eye on her. She knew that her little sister always said, _'yeah I'm ok really.',_ and in the end she wasn't and she would be back in bed again for another two days. They didn't have that luxury though. It was already the 15th of December, and they still had no idea where Prue was or who it was that they were up against.

"Piper dear?"

Piper turned at the voice behind her, "Mrs. Clause. What can I do for you?"

"I just came by to see how you were doing. I saw Phoebe over at the stables with Herman and she said I might find you here."

"I was just thinking."

"About Prue?" she sat down beside her.

"No actually I wasn't this time, I was thinking about Christmas. What it means to me, what is means to Phoebe and Prue." She didn't take her eyes off the scene before her. Phoebe had insisted on making three snow angels on the ground before her. Each one representing them. "We each have our own special way of thinking of Christmas, but we always had one thing in common."

"Your love for each other no matter how bad things got." Mrs. Clause said matter-of-fact.

"It seems such a shame that for just one day of the year that everyone, every where, can get along. Up until now even demons left us alone. It's that one-day of the year where everything is peaceful. Why cant' it be like that always?"

"I don't know Piper, but you have to hold on to everything in your heart. I know Phoebe does."

Piper laughed, "Yeah well she was born for Christmas. She never really lost that innocent that we all do eventually. She did in some ways but in most she couldn't or wouldn't let it go."

"There is a kid in all of us Piper, even when we grow up. Phoebe just lets hers out more often then most people do."

"Yeah like all the time." Piper laughed.

"Yeah." She stood up and reached her hand down to Piper, "Come on I want to show you something."

Piper looked up at the kind face above her, before taking the hand and standing. Not sure where they were headed she let her guide her.

She guided her all around the small village they had all called home. She took her to all the places that Santa had taken Phoebe to many days before. She saw the names on the stable walls and the reindeer that resided there.

She saw Blitzen looking up at her almost as if to say something. Pipers walked up to him and placed both her arms around his large neck, "Thank you." She said, and as if understanding her just nodded his head up and down.

Next stop was the candy factory. Piper smiled inwardly as the little elves hustled around making chocolate, mints, gumdrops, and candy canes of various sizes and flavours. Piper turned to Mrs. Clause when she read the label on the machine, "Pina Colada?"

"Well some of the _grown_ children prefer those to the original flavour. They are quite popular now. We have Egg Nog and Crème de Menthe as well."

"Are those sugarplums over there?" Piper looked on remebering the Christmas story her Grams would read to then every year

"I bet you thought they were just part of a story didn't you?"

"Well yeah." Piper watched as the candy moved along the conveyor and on to the next station for packaging and labeling.

"Come on the best is yet to come."

As they walked over to the large building at the other end of town Piper was still astonished at the way everyone seemed so calm about everything. It was seven days to Christmas and yet they were not panicking at all.

"Years of practice honey."

Piper turned to Mrs. Clause, "Sorry?"

"They are calm because they have everything down to a art. It's also a game to some of them."

"Oh."

"Ok here we are."

Piper looked at the large doors before her. They had to be at least fifteen feet high. The carvings on the outside were that that made Piper feel like a kid again herself. It looked like a toy factory or store carefully carved in detail. She could see the toys being made right there in the wood before her.

Mrs. Clause pushed a little bell and soon one of the doors, ever so slowly, began to open. Piper could feel the warmth from inside hit her immediately as the sounds inside wafted out the small opening.

Piper thought it was busy over at the candy factory. Here she couldn't tell who was coming or going. Once again wondering how they kept track of everything, before realizing like before; years of practice.

As she scanned around she could see the toys that every child dreamed of. The teddy bears in various sizes, shapes and colours where in one corner and next to them were the dolls. She could see even from there that some of the dolls were done up to look very old. She walked over and looked down at one that caught her eye. Turning to Mrs. Clause.

"Go ahead." Was all she said, as if she knew what Piper was going to ask.

"Prue used to have one just like this when we were younger. She took it everywhere. Then she just stopped."

"Why? She loved that doll."

Piper looked up at the kind face once again, _'How had she known?' _"Mum died. And she spent her time looking after Phoebe and I."

"Yes, but I don't think she regrets any of that. She moved from one doll to two very special living dolls."

Piper starred down at the doll in her hands. The little lace dress and the pink bow so delicately tied in the back and she even had the jet-black hair that Prues doll had had. She placed it back on the shelf trying to push back the memories of Christmas' pasts.

Piper looked around as she watched the elves making toys around the large open room. They were making toy soldiers in one spot and remote boats right next to them. In the other corner was a conveyor that sent the made toys into another room. To be wrapped was all the Piper could gather.

She saw them making wagons and rocking horses in the third corner. But the final corner was truly caught her eye. There was Phoebe in the midst of some elves putting together a train set. They had the track all laid out around the workstation and Phoebe gently laid the little train on the track before she took the control in her hands.

Piper watched with delight as her baby sister led the little train around the track. The faster it went the more her sister laughed, along with the elves. She watched for a few more minutes before she made her way over to her little sister. "Hey you. Shouldn't that be in a box somewhere for some little boy?"

"Hi Piper. No this is so cool. I always wanted a toy train set."

"What?"

"A train set. I always wanted one."

"Since when?"

"Since always." Phoebe said never taking her eyes off the little train.

Piper sat beside Phoebe and instead of watching the train going around she watched the look on Phoebes face. She saw the pure innocents their. Something that she missed over the years. Or was it always there?

After a few minutes she stood up and pulled Phoebe up after her. "I need to talk to you." She said before Phoebe could protest.

They exited the toyshop and walked a bit through the snow. Piper stopped when they came to a small bench with a snowman beside it. Sitting down she wrapped her arms around Phoebe, trying to hold on to her sisters' innocents.

Sitting in silence they relished in each other's love.

"Thank you Phoebe."

"For what?" Phoebe asked confused

"For making me believe again."

"You never truly stopped Piper. Its there in all of us." She said quietly

The silence hung over them like a blanket. Neither one wanted to break the moment they were having. Piper had every reason in her head telling her that what she saw was not real, but her heart was telling her otherwise. She was starting to believe again. And she liked the feeling that it was giving her.

"So you ready to go find Prue?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I wasn't the one that has been sick the past four almost five days."

"Four."

"And today. Don't deny it Phoebe I've been watching you. I've seen you reacting when you get tired. You really scared me Phoebe. And at Christmas I couldn't bear if anything happened to you." She pulled Phoebe closer.

"I love you Piper."

"I love you too sweetie. Now let say we go find Prue and vanquish this demon?"

"I'm in."

They stood up and made there way back to the house that they had called home for almost five days now as the sun set behind the mountains. Once again glistening on the snow, as it cast shadows along the snowmen and the trees.

Piper noticed that the trees almost seemed to glow suddenly, before she realized why. They were covered in Christmas lights that seemed to go on naturally with the setting sun. She didn't think about what tomorrow would bring, she just focused on the now. She wrapped her arm around Phoebes waist as her little sister rested her head on her shoulder. The magic of Christmas was all around her and she knew that was all they would need to find Prue, and vanquish this demon no matter who he was.


	10. Chapter 10

Prue paced the cage like a wild animal. It had been five days now since her sisters had left. She was worried and scared that something had happened to them. Yet at the same time she kept her hopes, in that they had found help. That they were even now thinking of a plan to save her from this demon and vanquish this demon.

"They're not coming back for you Prue. They are lost in a blizzard of snow. So come to terms with the fact that you are stuck here with me forever."

"If they aren't coming back then why don't you just kill me? If they're dead then the power of three is gone anyway. You know that I alone am still a powerful witch. If they were alive then you would kill me from stopping us vanquishing your sorry ass, then again if you insist on keeping me alive, then I know they are alive, because I know you are using me as bait to get them back."

"You think you have this all figured out don't you? Well let me tell you something witch, you don't. and from what I have ever seen you never will." He taunted her yet again.

--- ----

For the first few days they had played a kinda cat and mouse game. Every time he entered the cell that held her cage she would throw him back out. He would then taunt her from outside the room so she couldn't see him or throw him. Eventually she had stopped throwing him out as she started to feel that there was no fun in it anymore. She enjoyed the throwing the demon part, but it was starting to wear thin and all she could think of were here sisters. She just didn't have the energy anymore to bother with him.

Over the days she did notice that he was not alone. He seemed to have what she could only describe as elves with him. They would bring her in some food now and then, but then she would never see them again. She wondered who they were. Were they here on their own as his minions or were they captives as she was?

--- ----

She starred at him through the bars that held her. Glaring at him in just the hopes that that alone would vanquish him.

"You will never win witch. Even if your sisters were to come back for you. You will all find that you will not live to see Christmas."

Prue watched as he closed the door once again. Her heart went out to her sisters and what Christmas had always meant to the three of them. Even when they grew older, they had always kept up the tradition of when they were younger. As she slowly slide her back down the cage bars a lone tear escaped down her cheek.

* * *

Piper and Phoebe sat on the bed that they had shared the night before. Piper had tried to comfort Phoebe after she had another premonition of what she had seen happen to Prue on more then one occasion. She once again saw her sisters' death. 

"How you doing honey?"

"I'm good Piper. Thanx."

"So we have a plan of attack and Santa said we could use a few of the reindeer to get to where we need to go."

"I don't know Pipe."

"Phoebe you have to hold on to something positive here."

"But Prue doesn't believe. How are we going to vanquish him?"

"We need to convince her that everything is real. Even if it's in her mind."

"But she needs to believe in her heart."

"Phoebe you are the most stubborn person I know. And if _anyone_ can make someone believe in the magic of Christmas, it's you."

"Really?" Phoebe said not sure where Piper was going.

"Really. You have always held on to the innocents that comes with the season. The child inside was always there long after you stopped believing in Santa."

"I know, but what about Prue?"

"We get her back and this will be one of the best Christmas' ever."

They sat there a bit longer before they heard the knock on the door. "They're ready for you. Good Luck." Mrs Claus interupted thier thoughts

"Thanx." They both said in unison as they stood from their spot.

--- ----

They had ridden along the snow for what seemed like hours to both Piper and Phoebe before the deer stopped.

"This is as far as we can take you."

"That's ok Herman. We appreciate the ride. We'll be back I promise. And then you can meet my big sister." Phoebe said as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so Phoebe. We'll wait here, but after the 20th we have to go. Christmas and all."

"I know. Thanx." She said as she kissed him on the cheek before her and Piper headed off into the forest leaving behind their connection to the mystical, magical world of Christmas village.

They walked through the snow a bit further leaving behind Herman and the reindeer. Neither sister said a word. They just concentrated on the task at hand; saving Christmas, and Prue.

"Piper."

"I see it Phoebe." Piper remarked, as they both spotted the cave opening in front of them.

They walked a bit closer with caution. Entering the cave once again they quickly yet carefully made there away inside. The last thing they needed was to get caught again. Mind you, at least then they would all be together.

"It's that way Piper." Phoebe said pointing down the tunnel to her right.

"Phoebe its not, it's this way. Besides how do you know? You were not exactly coherent."

"Instinct."

Piper looked at Phoebe, "Whatever, now come on." She said as she pulled Phoebe towards the direction that she was headed in.

"No way Piper, I'm going this way." She said pulling away from Piper.

"_Phoebe!"_ she yelled in a hushed whisper, "Get back here." She didn't know if she should go after her sister or go and see if she could get Prue. Deciding that it was better if they stuck together and she headed after Phoebe.

She had only taking about four steps when she felt the hit to the back of her head then her world went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Phoebe turned when she thought she heard something behind her. As she did it was just in time to see her sister fall to the ground.

"**Piper!"** she yelled, though realizing then that she probably shouldn't have, as the demon looked her straight in the eyes. Seeing the coldness there she did the first thing her instincts told her; run.

He watched as the youngest ran down the passage, knowing that she had no place to go but back to him. He bent down and picked up Piper and turned down the passage that Piper was originally going to go down. Back towards the cell that held the oldest.

---

Phoebe ran until it hurt to breathe. She looked around for somewhere to hide but there was nothing. She finally just leaned against the wall hoping that no one would come. Taking in deep breaths she filled her lungs once again, though the cramp in her side didn't subside. _'Man I need to get back running again.'_ She reprimanded herself.

Thinking now that she may have to do this on her own, she contained her thoughts and reworked the plan that her and Piper had come up with.

---

Prue heard the tell tale sound of his footsteps once again. She once again didn't even look up at him as he walked through the door. She sat with her back to the door as he approached. Though she noticed something different, he had not said a word and had not approached the front of her as he usually did.

She was curious as to why so she slowly opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder towards him. Though what she saw stopped her heart cold

She jumped to her feet and went to the bars before here, **"Piper**. What did you do to her you bastard?" she screamed though not taking her eyes off of Piper who was now chained to the same wall that Phoebe had been, only five days before.

"Well I thought you might like a little company. Now if you'll excuse me I need to prepare for your other sister." He said as he left them alone.

Prue looked down at Piper who still had not moved. She knew that she had to get to her but she wasn't sure how. She had tried to lift the cage but she had never managed to get it high enough. As she looked now over at Piper and she saw the blood running down the side of her head, she closed her eyes and concentrated her powers on the cage before her. Opening her eyes she slowly raised her hands focusing her full power on the metal that was around her. The cage slowly started to rise. Taking her chance, Prue held the cage above the ground as she ducked underneath. As soon as she was clear, she released her power dropping the cage back to the ground.

"Piper. Honey." Prue tried to wake her sister as she removed the bounds with her power and held her to her.

Getting no response form Piper she tended to the wound on her sisters' head and just held her tight. She missed both her sisters more then she had thought. And now that one was here she didn't want to let go again.

--

She first thing she felt was the dull pain in her head and then she felt as if someone was holding her tight. Yet she immediately recognized the feel of the arms around her. It was feeling that she would never forget. "Prue?" she managed to get out quietly

"Piper?"

"What happen?"

"I was hoping you could tell me honey."

"I don't know. Phoebe and I were coming here to vanquish the demon. She went one way and I wanted to go another. When I went to go after her ever thing went blank." She told Prue. "Augh. My head hurts Prue."

"I figured. Looks like someone hit you pretty hard."

Piper rested her head on Prues inside shoulder as she closed her eyes trying to stop the pounding in her head.

"So, Phoebes ok then?" Prue asked with concern.

"Yeah, much better. I think it may have had something to do with Mrs. Clause's special soup. Remind me to get the recipe later." Piper explained to Prue though not opening her eyes.

Prue watched as Piper spoke about Mrs. Claus as if she was a long lost friend. "Ah. Piper."

"Prue I know what you're thinking, but its true. All of it. Everything that Phoebe told us she saw. Its all here. Right down to the Sugar plums."

"Piper, Santa's is a myth."

"Oh Prue you are so wrong. This is where I need Phoebe. Prue you have to listen to me. I know its crazy, I thought the same thing until I saw it. Everything. The elves, the reindeer. Not to mention the candy factory and the toyshop. You should have seen the look on Phoebes face when she was playing with the little train set. She was so adorable. It made me want to be a kid again."

Prue watched her sister as she told her everything that she had seen in Christmas village. She saw the determination in her eyes. Prue thought back to when Phoebe was telling them the same story. She realized that her baby sister had that same look in her eyes. It was a look of innocents. Almost the same as she had seen in the eyes of kids in the department stores when they saw Santa. Opening her mind up to the possibility that her sisters were right. Maybe there really was a Santa Claus.

"Ok Piper I will keep an open mind about this. But realize this does not make me a complete believer. I'm just open to the idea."

"That's all we can ask for Prue." Piper smiled up at her sister, "So now what do we do. Phoebe is out there somewhere and she is going to need our help to get rid of this demon."

"I thought we couldn't?" Prue looked confused.

"Only if you don't believe. Just like the fairies. I didn't want to believe that they existed, yet when I did or when I at least opened my eyes a little then I could see what was truly real."

"So what? Because I'm opening my eyes a little in the idea of Santa that we can vanquish this demon?" Prue asked getting more confused.

"Yes. Because as long as you believe then this will work."

"Piper why do I have the feeling that you are not telling me something? Who is this demon anyway?"

Piper stood up slowly in case she got a dizzy spell. Stepping away from her sister she wasn't sure how to tell her who the demon was. Taking in a deep breath she turned and met Prues gaze.

"We don't know who he is exactly. All we know is that like the fairies and Santa you have to believe in order to vanquish him."

"So that's it. That sounds simple enough."

"It's not Prue. If you dont believe then it wont work. Apparently he only comes out during the time of year when people are happy and open to any idea. He steals the innocents from kids and adults of all ages."

"So he comes around when the innocents of the world is at it's strongest, like Christmas."

"Yeah and Easter most likely. It's whenever kids are truly kids. Full of innocents and laughter."

"Well this guy should have been around the Manor long before now with Phoebe running around." Prue said with a smile

"Yeah well it just may be her innocents that saves our sorry butts right now."

"How is she?" Prue was still worried about her sister. The last time she saw her, Piper had to help her walk out of the cave.

"She's ok. She scared me for a bit there but she's ok now."

"Good. I missed you two." Prue said pulling Piper into a hug.

"We missed you too Prue." Piper all too happy to return the gesture.

--- ----

Phoebe stood back up and was trying to figure out which away she should go. She thought of continuing the direction she was headed in or going back. She knew if she continued forward that the demon might be waiting for her, but is she went back she may also be going into a trap. Making her decision she turned back the way she had come. Hoping that it was the correct decision.

Keeping her guard up she cautiously passed the area where she had last seen Piper. It was times like this that she wished she had an active power. She turned quickly at what she thought was the sound of children laughing. Though she was only met with the cool darkness of the empty passage. Turning back she saw something out of the corner of her eye, running down the way she was heading.

She didn't know where her sisters where or who it was now that seemed to be taunting her. If she didn't know better she would have thought it was the elves.

She moved forward with even more caution and tried to ignore the feeling that was building inside of her. She listened at each door she came to for any sign of either one of her sisters. Finally she heard what she had prayed for, the sound of her sisters talking.

As Phoebe reached for the handle she suddenly found herself frozen in fear as she heard a voice behind her.

"I don't think so witch."

The face that came into her site was one she had seen before. The man from the alley. And even now he still sent unseen shivers coursing throughout her body.

"We met again witch." He sneered, he motioned to the shadows as three elves came out of their hiding places. "Now cooperate and I won't hurt your sisters."

"Where are they?"

"Oh no. Not yet. I've studied you three for long enough that I know that you are stronger when together. No, I think I'll keep you three separate, for a little while anyway. Take her, and take off that jacket. Wouldn't want her to be to warm now would we?" he laughed as his workers took Phoebe across the hall to another cell. Taking her jacket off in the process.

Phoebe went along with them for now but she was devising a plan with every step. She had to get to her sisters before they locked her into a cell. She knew what she needed to do but she couldn't do it locked in a cell away from her sisters. As soon as they had taken her jacket she reacted making a quick run for the other door.

"**NO! Get her!"** he yelled out as soon as he noticed that she was running for the other door.

Phoebe crashed through the door before her and saw her sisters sitting against the wall, Prue with her arm around Piper, who had her head resting on Prues shoulder.

"Phoebe?!"

"Quick, no time, come on." She rushed out as she grabbed Prue by the hand and pulled her towards the door.

The elves went running after Phoebe and followed her into the cell. Prue quickly threw them out of their way as they ran out the cell door. Though they stopped just as suddenly as they were met with the evil glare of their captor.

"You can not defeat me!" He stated.

Prue stood in front of her sisters out of pure instinct. Always finding the need to protect them. "We can and we will." She glared back at him with as much determination as he had.

Throwing his hands up, "Not this time." As ice spikes went flying towards Prue.


	12. Chapter 12

Piper pushed Prue out of the way as the ice went sailing past the two of them.

"**Prue!"** Phoebe hollered as she saw the ice heading towards her sister. Then saw Piper pushing Prue out of the way. All she could think of was her premonition. She had seen the ice hit her sister full force then and was relieve to see Piper react the way she had.

Prue and Piper quickly regained their balance and ran towards Phoebe.

"Come on." Phoebe grabbed Prue before anything else happened. "I think we need to regroup here guys." As they ran for the exit of the cave.

Exiting the cave the coldness of the late winter evening bit into their exposed skin. With only the one winter jacket between them they headed to where Herman was to wait for them.

Without warning Phoebe stopped in mid run. She half turned and saw him running after them.

Prue realized that her sister had stopped, "**Phoebe!"**

"No Prue, this ends now." She said not taking her eyes off the demon in front of her.

As he approached closer she started in a low whisper.

_"Innocents lost shall be no more._

_The children of the world shall have not fear._

_Young and Old shall always be_

_As Innocent as their heart should be."_

He ran towards her, but he could not hear what she was saying. Though not worried for he knew there was no spell that they could use that would vanquish him. They had to believe in the lost innocents, and he knew she had lost hers at a far earlier age then her sisters.

"You can't beat me Phoebe. At the age of seven your innocents of Christmas was easy to take. You can't get that back." He called out to her as he faced her from only a few feet away. Now throwing the ice spikes at her.

Prue and Piper had turned around and gone back to Phoebe knowing that she would probably try something. But they both knew there was nothing that she could do.

Phoebe jumped out of the way of the ice but did not stop her spell. Getting up from the snow she continued to say the spell and with each time she could feel her own magic around her.

Prue wrapped her arms around Phoebe helping her up from the snow. Then all three started to say the spell that Phoebe was saying.

He smiled with glee as the older two came back. _'Now I can finish this once and for all,'_ he thought. Then he stopped, as he could feel something almost burning within himself. _No it couldn't be. They can't_. He looked up and saw his own defeat at the hands of the Charmed Ones. Though determined to not go alone he threw at them all the power he felt he had left.

Piper and Phoebe once again jumped out of the way though Prue stood her ground using her own power to deflect the ice back towards him. The last thing they saw was the ice hitting him and a flash of oranges, reds and yellows as he disappeared, leaving only the silence of the winters night, as the snow once again drifted to the earth, leaving a calm around the forest, and the sisters.

Prue looked around for her sisters to find them both sitting in the snow. Though beside Piper she could see a bit of red in the snow beside her.

"Piper? You ok?"

"Yeah, I think its just from before." She said standing and then helping Phoebe up as well.

"Don't you two ever scare me like that again." Phoebe scolded her sisters as she pulled them both into a hug.

"We won't Phoebs." Prue replied as she hugged her sisters tight.

"Now come on. We have to get back to Christmas Village so we can get home before Christmas." Phoebe said taking each of her sisters' hands and started back towards the meeting spot.

--- ----

It was near one in the morning by the time they had returned to the village. Prue and Piper had shared Blitzen, with Piper trying to keep Prue warm by sharing her jacket. Phoebe sat in front of Herman on Dasher, as she held the blanket he had to also try and keep warm.

"I shouldn't have let them take my jacket." She mumbled.

"Phoebe don't worry. We'll get back to the village and Mrs. Claus can make you her soup. I don't know what she puts in it, but it's magic with any cold or flu that you have."

As they approached into the village Prue looked around in awe at the site before her. Never had she imagined anything like what she was seeing now. Piper looked over her sisters shoulder and even from that angle she could see the sparkle in her big sisters eyes.

"Pretty amazing hey?"

"Yeah." Was all that she could get out.

Piper looked over at Phoebe and she could see there in silence the joy that Phoebe was getting in just getting to share this with the two of them.

Herman took them up to the big house and the four of them went inside. The first thing Prue noticed was the smell of fresh baked cookies, after that she noticed everything else in the room.

"You're back."

Prue turned to the sight of the big guy himself.

"Yes Prue I am real, as you now are starting to believe aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well you just have to hang on to something's that are innocent Prue. You grew up faster then you were supposed to, but I know and so did your sister here, that there was still that little bit of innocents in you that you hung to."

Prue put her arm over Phoebe, "Well when you live with her for as long as I have you tend to hang on to them. You have no choice or you'd go crazy."

"Why don't you three go and get some rest, I'll have Herman take you all home tomorrow."

Phoebe rested her head on Prues shoulder. "No argument here."

Laughing at their baby sister Piper lead Prue, with Phoebe, back to the little room that her and Phoebe had shared the night before.

--- ----

The next day, as the sun shone once again, Prue looked out the window still in awe of everything around her. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever imagined a place like this that existed. She could almost feel the kid in her trying to get out. She turned when she felt someone watching her and looked into the big brown eyes of her baby sister. "Morning."

"Morning to you."

Prue got up and sat on the bed beside Phoebe, "Phoebe I'm sorry I never believed you before."

"It's ok Prue. If I hadn't seen it for myself I'm not sure if I would."

"So Santa said he was going to give me a tour and then we are off home tonight."

"Good, I need my own bed."

"Hey how do you think we feel? You kick."

"Yeah whatever." Phoebe laughed as she rested against her sister.

--- ----

The rest of the day Prue toured around Christmas Village with Santa, while Piper stayed and chatted with Mrs. Claus. Phoebe on the other hand was doing what she does best: Being a kid again at Christmas. She had gone off with the elf children and played in the snow all day. Everything from snowball fights to snowmen and snow angels.

"Herman the sleigh is ready for you." Santa said before turning back to the girls, "Thank you. For saving the innocents of Christmas."

"Anytime Santa." Piper said, as they started back out the door for the journey home.

"Oh Piper. Mrs. Claus asked me to give this to you. She said you would know what to do with it tomorrow." He handed her a wrapped package with a small label on it. _'Dear Piper. Open this at noon tomorrow. You'll know why. Love Mrs. Claus.'_ Curious to what it was Piper thanked Santa and followed after her sisters.

---

Stopping the sleigh once again on the rooftop of the Manor the three sisters said their good-byes to Herman. As he once again had them magically disappear back into the warmth of their own home.

--- -----

Piper was the first one up the next day. After all the excitement and the late night, it was a lot later then she would have normally gotten up. She looked in on Phoebe who she knew would still be in bed. Always amazed at the innocents that her little sister projected when she slept. Closing the door quietly she headed down stairs. With only a week left till Christmas Piper still had baking and decorating to do. She was surprised that Prue was not down yet. "Well that gives me more time to get things ready." She said to no one.

It was almost noon as Piper eyed the package under the tree.

"Don't even think about it." Came the voice from behind her.

"Hey sleepy. What's with you sleeping this late?"

"To much excitement and a late night. You were thinking of opening that now weren't you?'

"Well she said noon."

"_Piper Halliwell. _ I would expect that from Phoebe, but not you."

"Oh come on Prue, its only fifteen minutes."

"_No!"_ Prue laughed at her sister as she started towards her.

"Fine." She sulked back against the couch as Prue snuggled up to her. "Prue you ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah I'll be fine." She said as she pulled the blanket up around her and Piper.

Piper looked down at her older sister and wondered. Then it came to her as to what might be in the package under the tree. "I'll be right back." She said getting up and running up the stairs.

Opening the door to Phoebes room, she looked to her still sleeping sister. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she placed her hand on Phoebes forehead. She could feel the heat coming off of her before she even touched her sister. "Oh sweetie not again?" she pulled the sheets up around Phoebe a bit more

"Hmm. Piper?"

"Hi."

"I don't feel to good."

Laughing at her baby sister, "I know. But I think I may have something for you, and Prue."

"Prue?"

"Yeah, she's sick too. I'll send her up here, you two can keep each other company for the next few days." Placing a kiss on Phoebes forehead she went back downstairs.

Making her way to the tree she picked up the package.

"Umm Piper. What are you doing?" Prue asked as she watched her sister retrieve the package under the tree.

"I'm going to the kitchen to make this and you are going upstairs with Phoebe."

"Why? What's wrong with Phoebe?" Prue asked now forgetting her feelings and concentrating on her little sister.

"Same as you I would say. Now go." Piper ordered as she went to the kitchen as the clock struck the first tunes of noon.


	13. The end

Christmas had come sooner then they had all thought. Phoebe and Prue had gotten over the flu that they had, much Piper gave credit to was the content of the package Mrs Claus had given her, the ingredients _and_ the recipe for her home made soup. The one she used when one of the elves got sick. Piper was thankful for it, for it worked like a charm. Piper had to laugh a few times, as they would each fight for the upstairs bathroom. Most times finding Prue winning. Piper just looked over at her sisters as they sat together on the couch, Phoebe leaning against Prue, how had her arms wrapped around her baby sister.

They all sat reflecting on what had happened over the past week.

"Prue?" Phoebe asked as she starred into the fire

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why did you throw me against the wall?"

Piper looked over at Prue and tried not to chuckle at the predicament she was now in.

"Well I didn't mean to Phoebs, you must know that? That demon kept coming back and when you appeared out of the blue like that I just reacted on instinct. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" she asked as she pulled her hug tighter around Phoebe.

"Well I'll let you know tomorrow when I see what you got me." Phoebe said with her cheeky smile.

"Oh you." Prue said as she started to tickle her little siter

"Phoebe!" Piper added in.

"I'm kidding. Geez. Yes I forgive you Prue. I love you."

"I love you too Phoebe."

Once again the silence rang throughout the Manor. The only sound was the crackle of the fire as it cast its shadow on the walls around them. The twinkle of the lights bouncing off the ornaments that hung on the tree.

As they had every year for as long as they could remember they curled up together on the couch with popcorn between them and watched Charles Dickens 'A Christmas Carol'. Finally they had all made their way upstairs to bed. Getting as much sleep as they could, knowing what would happen that night. They believed that that night they would get a visit from a special visitor, and they all felt as they did when they were five years old with the thought of Santa coming that night.

--- ----

As every year Phoebe was the first one up and down the stairs before her sisters had even stirred. It was the only day of the year that Phoebe got up long before her sisters did. But the site before her was not one that she had ever expected.

"**PRUE! PIPER! YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE!!"** she yelled up the steps though not taking her eyes off the tree.

It wasn't long after that that both her sisters came rushing down the stairs thinking that Phoebe was being attacked by a demon or something.

"Phoebe what!" Prue asked anxiously, though not seeing a demon anywhere

"Look!" she pointed to the tree.

Just in front of the tree was a little train set that was making its way around the track. The passenger on the caboose was a little doll all done up in her lace dress with a big pink bow on the back. Her black hair hung to just her shoulders. And the little train made its way around the tree and around the little cooking oven that was set up just in front of the tree.

Phoebe stepped forward and picked up the cards that were in one of the car. Each one was addressed to each sister. But here was also a small box attached to them. She gave her sisters the ones with their names on them, as she began to open hers.

Inside was a card with a personal greeting to each one.

Dear Phoebe.

Forever the baby. Always hang on to that innocent's that you have deep inside of you. It will lead you to the right answer every time. For it is the innocent's of the children that we all hold dear.

Love Santa, Mrs. Claus and all the elves at Christmas Village.

Dear Piper

Always in the middle. But it takes a very special person to be in the middle. You have done a great job. Always turn to Prue for strength and to Phoebe for her inner child. For it is those qualities that are inside of you. And it is from you that they will get them from.

Love Santa, Mrs Claus and all the elves at Christmas Village

Dear Prue

The oldest. As I said the other day. You lost your innocents when you were too young. But you did a wonderful job raising your sisters. They have all of your qualities. And don't worry about letting out your own inner child. It is there for the releasing.

Love Santa, Mrs Clause and all the elves at Christmas Village

---

They opened the boxes that were attached to the envelopes and a tear escaped down each of the cheeks. Inside was a gold bracelet with their names engraved on the front and an inscription on the back; "Always believe."

The end

* * *

Always believe and hold on to your inner child. For once you lose it, it's harder to get back

We do not stop playing because we grow old;

We grow old _because_ we stop playing.

NEVER be the first one to grow old...

I know I won't...

Merry Christmas everyone. and all the best for 2008

Di


End file.
